A Kiss from Midnight
by Lunareclips
Summary: Sesshomaru has waited so long for his lost love and now that she is within reach he will let nobody stand in his way not even her. Lots of ooc/possessiveness in this story so beware. Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.
1. Chapter 1

He stood there by her window as she slept completely unaware of his presence, he was use to this however he knew she couldn't remember him not only was she very young when they had there brief meeting "they" had wiped all memory of him completely from her mind. He had followed her ever since she was seven he found her very comforting he knew he shouldn't want her the way he did but just watching her sleep caused him great pleasure, knowing what he was about to do to her and her life however did not.

"She sleeps ever so peacefully but I can wait for her any longer she will be mine not even I can change that now."

Sesshomaru slowly and quietly as possible as to not alert her family creped in to her room and picked her up off of the bed.

Kagome was having the best dream she has had in a long time when she was rudely awakened by a slight movement of her person only to realize she was no longer on her bed or the floor for that matter .

"What the hell who the hell are you how did you get…"

Kagome's rant was abruptly halted by Sesshomaru silently pressing upon her neck affectively knocking her unconsciousness.

"I hope you can remember me once we reach the castle, how I have longed for you… my Kagome."

Sesshomaru was quickly approaching his home when he felt his beautiful intended's body begin to stir and quickened his pace.

Once he made it in to his door he was bombarded by his servants, eager for instructions on how to and where to place his intended's belongings.

"I want her placed in the guest room next to mine and put all of her belongings in there as well I don't want her needing or wanting anything while she is here is that understood?"

"Yes my lord" his servants said in union before quickly leaving to carry off there orders.

Sesshomaru slowly headed up to her room to place her gently in her bed sitting there for a time. He looked at her features she had grown full in to womanhood now and her body ready and ripe for it's mate he only prayed she would not become to distraught when given the news of his intentions.

Leaving to his father's study to discuses there (new arrival's) place among them and possibly there society, Sesshomaru closed the doors to Kagome's room and began thinking of there up and coming life together and wondering if she would become his willingly or if she would simply refuse him as he expected. Sesshomaru soon found himself at his father's study door and before even knocking was called inside.

"Son come sit we have much to discuses" A deep baritone voice stated.

Sesshomaru did as his father instructed and sat in a chair across from his own.

"Father what is there really to discuses she will be mine and the queen to our society why must we talk of things as trivial as to what she must learn in order to do so?"

Sesshomaru's father only gave his son a glance before beginning to daze off in to the large open window beside his mahogany desk.

"Sesshomaru, what if she refuses you , what will you do then, you say she will be your yet you do not know for sure if she will even accept you as such , you plan her future for her and I assure you she will never want you in such a way besides she does not even recall you."

Sesshomaru's father was quickly interrupted by his son as he began to state the simple facts of there situation.

"She would have remembered me if you and the council wouldn't have erased it from her memory, it is your fault that she no longer knows of me…she can't even remember my name."

"Son it had to be done to protect the civilians of our world, she knew to much about our world to simply be sent back out in to hers with out having her memory altered."

Sesshomaru was still seething about the council's decision to wipe him from Kagome's memory he would never forgive them for that and as such he in turn never spoke directly to them.

"I don't give a damn about those civilians they are not my Kagome they should have never touched her and god as my witness they never will again."

Sesshomaru promptly left his father's study to go to his own room and hopefully get some kind of sleep tonight. His room was very spacious in size and was decorated in dark blues and purples, he had a balcony off to the right of his bed witch was off in the middle of his room with wooden bookcases on both sides and chairs scattered all around his room. He slowly took off his cloths and settled himself in to bed but as he lay there he thought over what his father had said to him. "What if she refuses you, what will you do then?" In all honesty he didn't want to think about that possibility he never wanted to hurt her be was slowly realizing if she did in fact refuse to be his he would have no choice but to hurt her, oh how he hoped it wouldn't have to come down to that.

"Please don't turn away from me my love for I will have no other but you."

With that last thought Sesshomaru found himself in a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

As Kagome awakened she was startled by someone she did not recognize in her room only to realize that the room she was now in was in fact not her room at all. It had two very big bay windows and a nicely sized balcony on the far left of her room the huge canopy bed she was now settled in was covered with dark purple and pink silk pillows and sheets, the bed it's self appeared to have silk curtains hanging off of every side only parting on the right of her to see what in fact was going on. After inspecting the place she was in and still not recognizing it to be anywhere she had been before she promptly started to scream historically at the unsuspecting servants who were putting the last of her newly bought belongings away.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I? WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE!"

Sesshomaru instantly rushed in to the room and commanded the servants to go.

"Leave now, all of you"

Kagome was even more frightened by this new man in front of her who was just oozing with intimidation but even so he seemed somewhat familiar to her she just couldn't quite put her finger on it but it was on the tip of her tongue, she just couldn't remember, deciding it was just someone who had a familiar face to some one she might have passed on the street she kept quiet and just stared at him as if he were going to kill her right were she sat. It wasn't until he spoke that she actually got the nerve to talk to him in return.

"I see you have finally awakened Kagome I hope you slept well."

Kagome just stared at him again at the audacity of him talking to her like he knew her or as if she wasn't just kidnapped from her home only to be brought to this very unfamiliar place.

"Where am I and who are you?"

Sesshomaru smiled at her voice he had not heard her voice as it was talking only to him, in what felt like centuries it was a part of her and just as beautiful as her very face it's self.

"You are at my home and I am Sesshomaru, I hope the servants haven't frightened you to much."

Kagome felt as if she was going to be sick or faint, this had to be another one of her dreams it had to be this couldn't possibly be real.

"I want to go home please, so in witch direction would that be?"

Sesshomaru's beast could barely contain it's anger as the very words fell from her beautifully soft and lushes lips, how dare she think to leave them to just go with out even giving them a second thought .

"You have to remember she does not recognize us she can not remember us or are past friendship." Sesshomaru told his beast. "Even so she will submit to us and become ours we can not let her go so easily." His beast roughly replied.

"You can not leave, there is a very significant purpose for you here and I will not allow you or anyone else to disturb that do you understand?"

Kagome couldn't believe the nerve of this guy, first he kidnaps her then he tries to command her around like she was on of his servants she couldn't even read his mood no thanks to his face not showing any kind of emotion what so ever .

"Hey you know what I've had just about enough of your tone and you can't keep me here where ever here is, against my will, god don't you know kidnapping is against the law? I can have you thrown in jail for this but if you just kindly show me witch way to go in order to get back home I promise not to get the proper authorities on your ass… Now how do I get back?"

Kagome's heart was beating so fast she thought it might jump out of her chest she was both scared out of her mind and very pissed off at this man, this Sesshomaru guy and she was hoping to all the gods in heaven that he would just let her go but was soon very unnerved by his reply and his oddly soft chuckle, it wouldn't have pissed her off so much if it wasn't directed towards her, how dare he laugh at her after all that he's done to her to stand there and make fun of her, oh this guy was seriously getting on her nerves in a bad kind of way and before she could stop herself or even think about what she was doing she hurled a pillow at his face successfully shutting him up for the time being.

Sesshomaru was simply appalled at her audacity, how dare she throw anything at his person she would definitely need to learn her place and soon. After composing himself Sesshomaru finally spoke.

"Excuse my insensitivity to your feelings I only find it very amusing that you would dare to threaten me with human police is all, you don't seem to understand the situation you are in."

Kagome merely looked at him as though he were a mad man of sorts.

"Why would he say things in that way "Human police" like he is better then any other person on the planet?"

"You know what, I don't know who you think you are but you are no better then me or anyone else for that matter so stop acting like you it."

Sesshomaru finally thought it time to let her know that she was no longer in the human world and that thing's in this world worked differently then she was use to.

"Kagome you are no longer amongst your human brethren, what I mean to say is that you are in a different world one where demons , angles and other powerful beings live do you understand now why I say things the way I do?"

Kagome was completely lost in thought about what he said and then it hit her like a ton of bricks, if this guy wasn't completely whacked out like she thought then what the hell was he, obviously he wasn't human or at least he didn't think he was, so what the hell was he and why was she here in another world, dimension, whatever it was with him and others like him when she was so obviously human and very different from them, she suddenly felt a new wave of panic and fear at the thought of her being stuck here with other beings like the scary one in front of her and the reality of the situation made her stomach do a turn.

"If you don't mind me asking…Sesshomaru right, well what are you if you are not human? And what am I doing here if I'm not supposed to be?"

Sesshomaru took a minute to respond to her for he didn't want her to know everything just yet for fear of her getting to scared of him and trying to flea as a result.

"I am as much to my dismay a half demon in biology terms my father is a full demon and my mother was a celestial being an angle so to speak but don't take my biology as a sign of weakness for it is completely the opposite I am stronger then a regular half demon as well as a full demon and angle a like, I have the strength of a full demon with the powers of an angle and it is this clash of opposites that have created my being ."

Kagome was both stunned and a little frightened by his curt response, how he could act so carefree about what he had just told her about his heritage; it just didn't make any sense but then none of the things she had encountered here so far did.

"Ok so what am I doing here I mean I don't even know if I completely believe you right now but lets just say I did, why am I here if I am a regular human and not a demon or an angle for that matter?"

Sesshomaru had to choose his word carefully for fear of her trying something stupid if she were to find out everything at once.

"You are not a simple human Kagome…you are a miko a very powerful one at that but you are still in all terms a human just a very powerful one."

Kagome thought this over before realizing that he had answered her second question but completely avoided her first.

"Ok but why am I here I keep asking you and you keep avoiding it so I'll ask again why am I here?"

Sesshomaru should have known she would have picked up on that, she was after all a very smart girl, no women she was a women now well maybe not quit but he would soon change that.

"I can not tell you the answer to that Kagome."

Kagome knew he would avoid it again, she knew he was hiding something from her and she planed to find out what that something was.

"You can't or just won't tell me?"

Sesshomaru was beginning to think that this women was to smart for her own good.

"I won't, you don't need to know at this time but I assure you, you will know very soon."

"I know I will because if you think I'm just going to sit back and allow you or anyone else have your fun with me or what ever it is your planning to do without even knowing why, you are sorely mistaken."

Sesshomaru was oddly attracted to her defiant nature and was very pleased to know that she didn't need anyone to stick up for her she might even dislike it, however she would need to learn that he was her alpha and that being said he knew getting her to accept him as such would prove to be a challenge indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

After not getting any more answers from Sesshomaru, Kagome finds herself in a rather large dinning hall alone waiting for the servers to bring in her breakfast.

"I can't believe he just left me here and to what just twiddle my thumbs, I mean how does he tell me all these ridiculous things and expects me to believe him only to turn right around and completely ignore my questions and if that wasn't bad enough he takes off on me to do god knows what, leaving me completely alone and defenseless against all of the crazy creatures he had just told me about, damn I really want to go home."

So caught up in her own revere, Kagome was completely unaware of the two other presents in the dinning hall.

"Hello you must be Kagome I've heard a lot about you, oh I'm Sayuri and this annoying little twit is Inuyasha.

Kagome was of course surprised at the new persons in front of her but what surprised her most wasn't there presents but there likeness to both each other and Sesshomaru.

"Oh Hi I'm Kagome ...but I guess you already know that …Right well um… are you triplets?"

Sayuri looked at Kagome in a strange way before realizing what she was implying.

"No Inuyasha and I here are twins but Sesshomaru is our older brother see."

Sayuri said as she pointed to her dog like ears.

"Oh but wait, why do you and Inuyasha have ears on the top of your heads and Sesshomaru doesn't?"

Sayuri looked up at Inuyasha as if to ask permission, before responding.

"Well Sesshomaru is our half brother, you see we have different mothers and Sesshomaru's mother was not human like ours, which is why he looks more like father."

Inuyasha looked a little irritated if not pissed off.

"I suggest you grab your shit and leave as quick as possible because you aren't going to want to stay here after Sesshomaru tells you why your really here."

Inuyasha said to Kagome before getting stomped on the foot by his sister for saying to much.

"I don't know we can't just tell her I for one think she should know, besides it's not like she going to want to find out to late."

"Yeah well that's Sesshomaru's place to tell her not ours."

Kagome just looked at them both like they had some kind of inside joke that she didn't know.

"So you two know why I'm here…well go on tell me."

Sayuri gave Kagome a sympathetic look and said.

"I really would like to but it's not my place and besides Sesshomaru would ring both of our necks if he ever knew we told you."

Kagome was at a loss, Sesshomaru won't tell her and now that she actually found someone who could possibly give her some answers they refuse as well.

"What is with this place, is everyone here so secretive, honestly I can't get a strait answer from anyone, I just want to go home I miss my old life with nagging little brothers and crazy grandfathers, it was odd, maybe even a little boring but it was mine and I knew what I had to do to survive, I'm completely lost here and I just want to go home."

Kagome thought, as she reminisced on her family she couldn't help but to become very upset, she was pissed off and depressed, how someone could do this to her or anyone else for that matter was completely at a loss to her.

Inuyasha saw the way Kagome retreat back some after becoming very quiet and soon smelt the scent of salt coming from her as well and closed the distance between them to lift her chin up to see a single tear fall from her left eye before wiping it away.

"Don't cry Kagome, I'm sure you'll find it kind of nice here I'll admit it does take some getting use to but soon you'll find that the place has grown on you, it will be ok I promises."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and gave him a half hearted smile before hugging him close and kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you Inuyasha you are very sweet I know we are going to be good friends."

"Feh, I didn't do it to comfort you if that's what you think I just don't want a headache from the smell of your tears that's all."

Kagome heard his words but still didn't believe them, he was a big softy under that entire tough guy exterior.

"Well thank you any way it still meant a lot to me even if it was for a different reason. "

Sayuri looked carefully at her brother and Kagome if Inuyasha wasn't careful he could find himself at the sharp edge of Sesshomaru's sword, Sesshomaru was very clear about his intentions with this young girl and if he even thought of Inuyasha as rival Inuyasha would be lucky to be only fatally wounded.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome found her way around the castle with great difficulty but eventually found a door out to the gardens in the west wing of the castle. There were lots of flowers and trees but what she liked most about this place was the small waterfall that flowed in to a small pond. Taking her shoes off, she slowly dipped her dainty feet in to the water before swirling them around in a circular motion.

"This place is so beautiful, so peaceful, maybe Inuyasha was right maybe I just need to hang around for a while to get use to it, even so I don't want to get use to it I want to go home, I want to go to my family and finish school and find a job, I don't want to be stuck in this world without anyone I know or love, there has to be a way to leave and I'm going to find it."

Kagome, so caught up in her thoughts didn't notice Sesshomaru slowly approaching her.

"I see you found my gardens, I hope they are to your liking, it usually helps me relax, how about you?"

Kagome was at first surprised at the familiar presents of Sesshomaru then relaxed a little and looked from him back to the water where her feet were still submerged.

"I like them but…"

Kagome trailed off as she remembered the stream in the back of her grandfather's shrine that her brother and she used to play in, it wasn't quiet as elaborate or nearly as big as the pond she now sat by but it was comforting all the same.

"But what, is there something about it that displeases you?"

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru upon hearing the sincerity in his voice, it was the first time he was ever soft spoken towards her and she was pretty sure that it was a privilege that few were ever given.

"It's not that it displeases me, on the contrary it is very peaceful, I just miss my family and home, I don't mean to seem unappreciative, I know you don't let just anyone in to your home but I can't help but feel trapped like a caged animal especially when I don't know why I'm here or for how long, I'm sorry I'm just talking your ear off huh?"

Sesshomaru took a seat next to Kagome on the grass as he thought about what she had just confided in him, it wasn't everyday he got to talk to his obsession and not have to worry about the reproductions as well as the wrath of his father, he knew she missed her home but hoped he could convince her to stay and give him a chance to show her that he could give her anything she would ever desired and more if only she would allow him.

"I enjoy talking with you it has been far to long since I could and I want to take advantage of it while I can, I know you miss your home but this place isn't so bad you can have everything and do anything you want here and no one would judge, it will however be an adjustment for you as you can imagine but I am confident that you will fit right in and if not even better I don't like most of the stuck up people here anyway."

Kagome couldn't believe her ears did Sesshomaru actually admit that he to disliked the very place he lived and for that matter he was showing some of his very closed up emotions and to her of all people it was truly mind boggling indeed.

"Sesshomaru why do refer to me as though you knew me, I am almost positive that we have not met before this."

Sesshomaru thought about his choice in word and finally decided to tell her of how they first met and what became of him afterwards.

"We did know each other before you came here, you were seven when they first brought you to the castle, and my father was completely baffled as to how you were able to breach the barrier of our world and at such a young age. We soon discovered that you were a miko but even still at such a young age you shouldn't have been able to get through, only a human of great spiritual powers could have ever accomplished what you have and as a result my father soon consulted with the council about what to do or were to place you, it took them all of three months and in those few months you stayed at the castle, you and I began to strike a friendship, you were and still are the only person I can open up to or even speak to without feeling it only necessary, I just fell relaxed at peace even but only around you. Well after the three months were over my father told me of there judgment to send you home as well as to wipe your memory of me and our world completely. So you see I do know you, you're the only friend or companion I've ever known.

Kagome felt a head rush as the said memories began to flood themselves back in her mind, it took some time for her to regain her composure as she began to shift through her newly found memories and decipher witch ones were fabrications and witch ones were real.

"Why would they mess with my head like that I wouldn't have said anything if they didn't want me to, god what else did they mess with?"

Sesshomaru inwardly flinched at her hurtful words even if they weren't directed towards him it still hurt to know she distrusted his or fathers dictions even if it was a little invasive to her person.

"I didn't agree with there diction but I do realize why they did what they did, it was both dangerous to you as well as the civilians of our world, they did it to protect both."

Kagome was swimming in new information as something struck her as strange.

"Sesshomaru, if I met you and stayed at the castle as well, why don't I remember Sayuri or Inuyasha?"

"They were off at training with our uncle, because they are Halflings of a human mother and a demonic father it takes them twice as much strength and energy to control their demonic natures then I who was borne of an angelic mother and not that of a human."

Kagome found that she felt a familiar run threw her as she looked over a Sesshomaru.

"I remember it was you who spoke to me and you who would hold me as I cried, I remember being so scarred when I first came to the castle so many years ago and it being you who was the only one calm my fears and dry my tears, even so I still want to go home I miss my mother and brother as well as my grandfather, I miss it all, I fell so lost here in this world, please help me Sesshomaru like you did those many years before."

As Kagome finished speaking she found herself moving from her position on the bank of the pond to rest comfortably against Sesshomaru's chest before quietly crying in to his shoulder as he slowly rapped his arms around her and began to rub his hand in a circular motion on her arm in a small attempt to comfort her.

"I have never wanted to comfort anything or anyone until I met her and she still doesn't even know how she affects me, even a simple gesture such as the one I am engaging in now is abnormal for me, she has changed me indeed."

Kagome soon cried herself to sleep while still lounging on Sesshomaru and he himself found that he rather enjoyed it as well and started to succumb to the call of sleep even if for a moment.


	5. Chapter 5

It was early dawn when Sesshomaru finally awoke to find that not only was he outside but to his shocking amazement Kagome was nestled in his arms still fast asleep.

"I thought it was another one of my dreams but apparently I was mistaken, now to get her back in to her room before one of the grounds keepers find us and start asking questions that I refuse to answer."

Just as he was about to move her he caught a good bit of her scent as the wind sent her hair splaying across her face and couldn't resist putting it back in to place but as soon as his fingers brushed against her soft cheek he could not help the yearning desire deep within him to touch the very cheek with his lips. He had never kissed a woman before, he never wished to until he found Kagome, she was the only woman he felt worthy enough to deserve his interest and the only one who could hold it.

"Why am I so drawn to her, she doesn't deserve to be force in to a mating with me, I know she will never submit to me and yet I still find myself reluctant to accept it, I keep thinking, why will she not simply give in to me and my advances but I already know the answer to that, she is a strongly independent women and this is one of the many reasons why I am so attracted to her, I know it is selfish of me to do to her, she doesn't deserve it but I deserve her, I've done everything and anything for my world and still it is a human woman who I desire most, the least I can have is my love, her love in return for all that I've done, I have to face the reality of my situation, I can't let her go even if I wished it, it would not be so, the mere thought of loosing her makes my chest throb with an unfamiliar feeling, I can't, I won't let her go."

And with those thoughts he lifted Kagome up with ease and flew her up to her room only to place her on her bed with such care that if anyone ever saw they would probably think him an imposter and try to kill him for conspiracy.

"Good morning my love"

Sesshomaru quickly made an exit of her room taking great care to leave as quietly as possible so as not to awaken her and left for his room.

Kagome awoke a little past ten and made her way to the dinning hall, as she ventured through the endless winding and twisting corridors she began to ponder on last night, was it all just a dream that her ever imaginative mind concocted up.

"No it was real I just know it even my imagination couldn't have come up with something that crazy, no it was absolutely real, now the only thing to do is to somehow convince Sesshomaru to help me escape back home like he did in the past, if we did it once we can do it again so I just have to get him alone long enough to do so."

Little did she know that her comments were not on deaf ears and that it was the very one she was now seeking out for help was the same one preventing her from leaving.

"Oh god Kagome, I have to tell her what his intentions are before she ends up getting hurt or worse, if she tells Sesshomaru that she is thinking of running away he will have no choice but to prove her desperately wrong, his beast will not allow nor accept her disrespect towards him and will probably take her by force, I have to get to her first."

As Kagome finally spotted Sesshomaru in the dinning hall she was roughly pulled back in to the opposite direction before she could catch his attention.

"What the hell I…"

"Shhhh he'll hear you, you fool"

Kagome now being able to see that it was in fact Sayuri, Sesshomaru's younger sister, soon looked at her questionably.

"Who, what are you talking about and why are we whispering?"

"Don't you see you were just about to make a grave mistake?"

"…"

"Of course you don't just look let me get you up to my room and I will explain every thing to you ok?"

Kagome looked more then a little skeptical but agreed non the less, if Sayuri felt it was important the least she could do was hear her out.

"Ok so what is this all about Sayuri I mean you almost took my arm off back there."

Sayuri was trying to find the right way to tell her what Sesshomaru was planning but didn't want to scare her or make it even worse.

"Kagome you trust me don't you?"

Kagome was a little unnerved by her strange question but thought it over anyhow.

"Strangely enough Sayuri I do, its really not in my nature to trust someone I hardly know but there is just something about you I suppose so yes I trust you, now what is this all about?"

"I heard you in the hallway earlier; you were planning on asking Sesshomaru to help you escape weren't you?"

"How… yes I was but how do you know that I never said that out loud, I'm not that foolish."

"It's part of my demonic powers, I can hear loud thoughts of others I just recently learned how to control it and I really didn't mean to ease drop but you thoughts were so loud that my powers couldn't help but to intercept them."

Kagome was both amazed and a little skittish about what she was now hearing, if Sayuri could hear her thoughts then what is stopping anyone else from doing the same.

"That still doesn't explain the rough treatment you gave to my arm or why I'm up here with you now… so what are you going to tell the king my intentions of leaving because if you are go right a head it still won't stop me from at least trying."

"It is not my father you should be worried over but my brother and his intentions for you."

"Who Inuyasha why would he want anything from me, I just met him yesterday."

"Not Inuyasha you fool Sesshomaru… there's no way to say this without you getting freaked out so I'm just going to go head and say it, Sesshomaru plans to make you his mate, he is the reason you are here and the reason you can not leave, if you were to tell him that you were planning on running away his beast would probably force you in the matting sooner or worse kill you, you see his beast already thinks of you as his, he feels you are his for the claiming, are you getting any of this?"

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing, how could he do this to her after all that she remembered about him and there friendship he would capture her like some animal to become his mate unwillingly at that, he wasn't the same Sesshomaru she remembered, the Sesshomaru she use to play and laugh with or cry and cuddle next to when she was scared or sad, no this Sesshomaru was definitely no the one she remembered this man if that's what you'd even want to call him was a not the same Sesshomaru, not her Sesshomaru.

"What am I suppose to do now I can't face him knowing what he is planning on doing to me. So what am I to do?"

Kagome asked with desperation in her eyes, she knew little to nothing about this world and what she thought to be her only friend had just betrayed her in the worst possible way, she was beginning to think that nothing here was as it seems and the only one who could possibly help her get home was the woman standing before her now.

"I have an idea, you just keep with me until I can get my father to agree ok?"

"Ok"

"And what ever you do try avoided Sesshomaru at all costs understand?"

"Yeah but what if he corners me what if he finds out I'm avoiding him."

"We can't think about that now but god help us both if he does."

After all was said and done Sayuri took Kagome back in to the dinning hall for breakfast and made sure that Kagome was by her side the entire time, there was a couple times when she had to stall Sesshomaru from asking Kagome to go with him somewhere alone because if she didn't there cover would be blown, if Kagome said no he would become suspicious and if she agreed she would not be able to act normal around him knowing what she did and he would know something was up.

"Well we are going shopping for the day see you a little later Sesshomaru."

Sayuri said as she read Sesshomaru's thoughts of getting Kagome to come up to his room alone or go to the gardens witch were fenced off from viewing eyes.

"Indeed, I will see you this evening."

As the two women left Sesshomaru began to ponder on his sisters sudden friendliness towards Kagome almost as if she didn't want him to get close to her or be anywhere alone with her at all.

"Indeed interesting, what are you scheming up little sister of mine?"

The girls found themselves in town were Kagome got to see first hand there world of magic.

"Don't worry we are just like you humans with the exception that we wield magic and age much slower other then a few differences we are one in the same and none of these people will bring harm to you I can guarantee that."

Sayuri said after sensing Kagome's sudden fear and anxiety and in an effort to calm her, Sayuri rapped a bejeweled arm around her shoulder as she weaved in and out of the crowded streets.

It was early evening before they made it back to the castle and were soon assaulted by the delicious smells of dinner.

"You are both late"

Came the voice of an obviously irritated Sesshomaru.

"We lost track of time besides I had to show Kagome around the town and buy a few items for her, you know you should really lighten up Sesshomaru."

"And you should show up on time sister"

"Yeah, Yeah I hear you god you are such a stick in the mud sometimes you know that?"

"Yes well it comes with the title now lets eat before our dinner gets even colder."

As they all walked off Kagome couldn't help the rush of panic and fear that came over her as she thought of the consequences both she and Sayuri would face if Sesshomaru did in fact find out that she was planning to escape him.


	6. Chapter 6

It has been three weeks since Kagome found out why she was in the magic world. It was becoming harder and harder to avoid Sesshomaru as of late and she has had to many close calls to count but luckily for her she didn't just have Sayuri on her side but Inuyasha as well, she had been spending more time with him lately and she would admit she found him very attractive but then so was Sesshomaru and just because she found both to be very hansom didn't mean she wanted either in a romantic sense but even so she did still find Inuyasha to be very sweet even through his tough guy exterior, he was more open with his emotions then what Sesshomaru was but she figured it was just because Inuyasha was half human, and because Sayuri had to go to her uncle's castle in the south for additional training she had been depending I n Inuyasha, he was her only defense against Sesshomaru. She knew that Sesshomaru could easily over power Inuyasha but even still she felt at least a little more at ease with him around. She also knew that Sesshomaru knew something was up if not everything already. Things had not gone the way she and Sayuri had hoped, her father denied Sayuri's offer to marry the eastern lord in return for Kagome's release saying that he already made a deal with Sesshomaru for Kagome and he was a demon of his word, So now she was back where she started, not knowing if she was ever going to escape and see her family again.

"Now what do we do, your father already said no to Sayuri's offer and Sesshomaru won't wait forever to make his move and I think he knows something's up, I've been getting the feeling that he knows what we're up to."

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome while sitting in a tree above her. He had gotten closer to her then any other person excluding his sister of course, he had never been the type to openly express himself to anyone other then Sayuri and even then only because she understood everything he was going through like no other, but Kagome just had something about her that made him relax around her, like he could just be himself and she wouldn't judge.

"If Sesshomaru did know, why hasn't he done anything yet and wouldn't him knowing make him want to take you sooner?"

Kagome thought that over for a moment while playing with a blade of grass between her fingers.

"He wouldn't do anything if he knew that your father would turn down Sayuri's offer, there would be no need to if he knew there was nothing I could do to get away."

Inuyasha took in everything she said as a light bulb went off in his head.

"I think there's a way I can get you home it's a little extreme though and I don't know if you'd be willing to do it but…"

Kagome cut him off with.

"I'll be willing to do anything if it means me going home."

"Well I could mate you… he wouldn't be able to get to you if your already mated."

Inuyasha couldn't hide the blush that appeared on his face.

"Yeah but how does that get me home, I mean I'd still be here only mated to instead of Sesshomaru."

"No I would send you home and my father could do nothing because I would've already broken his deal with Sesshomaru, the only thing is you would have to come back every couple of months for appearances but I would also have to …you know …take you , sexually I mean it would only have to once but you are still pure."

Inuyasha turned his head away from Kagome as he began to blush like mad at what he just implied to her.

"Oh I see.. I would have to …yeah with you is that what your saying?"

Inuyasha couldn't explain it but he felt a little disappointed by her reaction to his offer not that he could blame her, it wasn't like she asked to in this situation and he knew they were only friends but he couldn't help but feel a little saddened her quick dismissal and distant tone of her voice when she spoke and against he control he found his face expressing such if only his eyes.

"I don't mean to sound like I'm repulsed by you because I'm not Inuyasha it's not that at all, it's just I imagined my first time to be with someone I loved not as a friend but as a lover you understand right. I mean I find you…, you know good looking and I'm sure there are a lot of women who would love to give themselves to you I just don't have those feelings when I'm with you I see you as one of my closes friends both here and back home, even if I do somehow get there I would never forget you …unless your father wiped my memory again. I just need a little time to think about it ok?"

Inuyasha looked a Kagome and nodded his agreement before she stood up and told him she was going to go to the hot springs to relax a little.

"Are you sure you'll be ok I mean I can stand outside the door if you want."

Inuyasha said before she reassured him that she would be fine and just needed some time alone for awhile.

"I promise if anything happens I'll scream so loud that the whole castle will hear me."

"If your sure then ok but remember what Sayuri taught you about the barrier ok?"

"I will I promise"

And with that Kagome left Inuyasha's garden witch looked more like a forest and unlike Sesshomaru's he had more trees and it was a little smaller and didn't have as many benches, he still had a pond like Sesshomaru's but it was also smaller and Inuyasha's garden was located on the eastern wing of the castle. As Kagome walked through the now familiar corridors she couldn't help but feel like she was being fallowed but just assumed it was Inuyasha, he was very protective of her ever since they had been around each other more but just in case she put up he barrier and walked in to the hot springs.

"Wow this looks great I can't wait to get in, lord knows I need to relax."

As Kagome striped she still felt a presence watching and it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"Ok Kagome your just a little tens that all, there isn't anyone behind you,"

"On the contrary my love, there most definitely is."

Kagome froze like a dear in the headlights of a car. She knew it was Sesshomaru and not Inuyasha who had been following and quickly strengthened her barrier while she turned around to confront him.

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru I know you saw me enter the hot springs first so what do you want?"

Sesshomaru could barley control his beast as he looked upon a Kagome fully naked in the water.

"I know you have been avoiding me and I can only come up with one reason why, even now I can smell your fear, you know I that I want you and it frightens you why?"

Kagome looked at him with anger filled eyes, how he could even ask her that.

"I gave you a chance I was your friend and you betrayed me as well as my trust in you so yes I fear you, you're the one who kidnapped me and have been holding me captive."

"You make it sound so dramatically Kagome, I simply retrieved what was rightfully mine and what still is. I knew yours and my dear sister Sayuri's plan to leave me and as expected it has failed."

Kagome started to back away from him in the water as he began to remove his cloths while giving her the most heated glare she had ever seen and it made her feel very uncomfortable.

"Do you really think your little barrier will stop me from getting to you?"

Sesshomaru said as he was now completely nude and making his way slowly in to the steamed water, still looking at Kagome as she quickly turned away.

"What do you want Sesshomaru I was here first and I've done nothing to deserve this intrusion of my privacy so why are you doing this to me, why don't you just leave me alone?"

Sesshomaru stopped at the tone of her voice, he didn't want to scare her or make her angry but god she was naked and she was wet and he couldn't resist as images of her lying beneath him calling his name as he gave her more pleasure then she could take while finding his own heaven coming undone in her arms as he always dreamed.

"I don't want to frighten you Kagome, I know you are but I can't help it I can't let you go and I'm doing this because I love you and have now for years, don't you see I will have no one but you, will touch no other then you and will mate no other but you?"

Kagome became more frightened by him then before if that were even possible and found herself backing up against a flat bolder to the far right of the spring.

"This is wrong Sesshomaru and you are definitely demon so I can't be with you at least not like that."

"You don't believe that proving my point, you can be with me you just chose not to!"

As he said this, his voice rose in anger as he moved even closer to her and only her barrier separated them now.

"You're right... I don't to be with you, why should I when you betrayed my trust and if I can't count on you as a friend how can I trust you as something more?"Kagome tried to reason with him." Look even after all this I still love you... just not in the way you want me to... I can never forget what we shared, our friendship, you were and always will be my best friend, my Sesshomaru at least the one I remember."

"I will not accept that. I want all of you not just your friendship! I want your love I want your soul I want body I want to consume you and vise verse."

Sesshomaru took a step closer every time he spoke of his desire. He looked at Kagome as he finally reached with in arms length of her and gracefully touched her barrier witch quickly diapered before her very eyes.

"How…stay away from me Sesshomaru or I will hurt you."

Sesshomaru looked at her skeptically.

"Ok so I'll scream I mean it Inuyasha…"

"Will do nothing, he can keep you from me no better then your silly little barrier had."

Kagome tried to back up further only to find that she was trapped by the bolder.

"Please Sesshomaru don't…"

"You know I wasn't always this way. When you left I followed you, watched you from a far and that was enough for me. But as time went on that changed, you changed, you grew breasts and curves. I found myself drawn to you more and more and soon my love for you changed as well. I no longer wanted to just watch you from a far or only hold you as a friend. I wanted to touch you and kiss you not as a simple friend but as a lover and that is how I feel. Even now I want to take you I , I want to be within you and here you moan my name, you have tormented my dreams haunted my every thought until no longer can I take it!"

Kagome was soon pressed up against the bolder with Sesshomaru's naked form tightly pressed against her own. He was so close that she could feel his breath on her cheek and could now feel his erection pressed up against her stomach and tightly closed her eyes as if it would make it go away.

"Please don't…"

Kagome's voice quivered as she could still feel his closeness as he crowded her and pressed his obvious desire against her soft torso.

"Don't what, kiss you, touch you, love you because I intend to them all. I can smell your fear, why do you fear me, my passion for you?"

Kagome debated weather or not to answer but chose to for fear of what he would do to her if she didn't.

"I just want to go home... I'm scared of what you will do to get what you want...I'm to young for this...to be yours." She was cut off as his anger rolled off of him in waves.  
"You are wrong you are fertile and old enough to bare children...my children." Sesshomaru forced out.

Sesshomaru leaned in closer to her face he could see the fear yes but he could also see the curiosity there as well. Intent on kissing her he steadied his gaze with her's as he slowly leaned in."Just once ok?" he whispered as he closed the distance only for her powers flared out at him burning his torso and upper arm where she pushed quickly backed off only to return with blazing red eyes and knocked her over in to the water and rendered her unconscious.

"Mine"

His beast was now in control and it wanted there mate at any cost


	7. Chapter 7

Sesshomaru lifted an unconscious Kagome out of the heated water with ease and grabbed a towel to cover her nude form from any prying eyes. He then took her with demonic speed to his room and softly placed her upon the bed that could easily fit six to seven adults comfortably. As he looks at her, he couldn't help the longing he felt, even in his demonic state she touch him in a way no other could.

"She will make a wonderful mate even if it is somewhat reluctantly on her part."

Sesshomaru's beast thought as he pondered on their soon to be mate, Even so, he was not the only one with an opinion concerning the lovely young maiden that now graced their rather large bed.

"Beast I demand you return to your rightful place within me at once."

"I'm afraid I can not do that master, you will not do what is necessary so I will do it for us."

"You would force her. She will never forgive us for that, return at once before you do something that I can not fix."

"We need her, she completes us I can't let you ruin this with your waiting."

"We must be patient; we must regain her trust first."

"We have waited for years I want her now."

"If you take her now she will never forgive us, we can take her body now that is true but in doing so we will never have her heart, we would never truly have her, do you really want her to hate us?"

"No, I want her to love us; I want her to want us as we do her."

"Well we can never accomplish that goal this way, now return and I promise she will be ours, if you don't she will be lost to us forever."

"Yes master but there is only so long I am willing to wait, she will be ours and if not in in mind we can make her want us in body."

"I understand now return"

As Sesshomaru gained back control of his body, Kagome awoke in his bed only to find that she was completely nude with the exception of a single blue towel covering her personals.

"Oh My God I'm naked and this isn't my room and …your, stay away from me…please."

At hearing the desperation in her voice, Sesshomaru suddenly felt the guilt of taking her from her bath and leaving her in nothing but a towel upon his bed, granted it was not actually he who did any of those things he felt the guilt just the same.

"Here cover with my shirt I will turn while you dress."

Kagome not quite sure how she got here but even more confused at Sesshomaru's attitude change, the man was like DR. Jeckal and MR. Hide; he seemed like a completely different person now. As Kagome began dressing she noted the colors of the room and the very large size and figured it must be Sesshomaru's for only he could want to be in such a dark place, his room seemed to define his personality, the blues for loneliness and all the other dark colors for his stone cold persona as well as his deadly promise to anyone who dare cross him.

"Ok you can look now"

As Sesshomaru turned to look at her he found himself not at just a loss of words but a loss of breath as well. She looked so innocent yet so seductive at the same time. His shirt was four times to big for her and even so to him it looked perfect, it looked right for her to wear his clothing and he had to remind himself that she still didn't understand what she did to him and he could smell her fear like a thick fog permeating around his room and inside it was killing him quietly.

"I'm in your room aren't I?"

Sesshomaru looked from her waist to her face only to quickly avert his gaze to the floor as he answered.

"Yes you are…I apologize for my actions against your person and any amount of humiliation it or I might have caused you."

As he said this he looked at Kagome directly in the eyes and noticed her scent change from fear to confusion to nervousness back to fear.

"I don't know how to take or respond to that Sesshomaru. What's gotten in to you …I don't know you anymore and I fear you will be lost to me forever."

Sesshomaru could only imagine how she must feel at that very moment. To have been stolen from the only home she knew by the childhood friend who was wiped forcefully from her memory only to find it was that same "friend" who was her captor and refused to release her from a demonic world she knew nothing about and almost raped in a span of a month.

"I can not say anything to calm your fears Kagome…but know this, I will never hurt you …I would rather die first before seeing anything happen to you either physically or emotionally. I know you are frightened of me and I can understand why, I also know that there is nothing I can say or do to regain your trust at this point in time but I am asking for a chance…for your heart and if you will not be mine then let me be yours take half of me even just a small part of me but take me. I am what I am Kagome and I can never change that nor would I want to."

Kagome for just the slightest moment thought that she could possibly have her childhood friend back before remembering that this Sesshomaru would not settle for just her friendship alone, unlike her childhood friend he was greedy and it almost made her cry to think that their friendship was no more and that her Sesshomaru was long gone never to comfort or hold her again.

"I know what you are Sesshomaru, what I want to know is who you are because it's certainly not my Sesshomaru and for that reason I don't how to act around you , how am I to react to seeing the same face as my Sesshomaru but knowing you are the one who trapped me in the first place, that you are cold to everyone but me and even then only in private. I am just so confused and very pissed off so unless you really meant what you just said you can just save all your lies for someone who will believe them."

As soon as the words left her mouth she stormed out of the room and in to the hallway, she then felt the sting of the unshed tears hidden beneath her eyelids and rushed to her room only to brake down on her bed and cry herself to sleep.

Sesshomaru could smell the salt from her tears as she ran out of his room into the hallway and knew he was the cause, soon he could hear her quiet sobs from her room and felt himself wanting to go and comfort her but knowing that he was the last person she wanted to see much less let hold her in any kind of way. Her sobs soon quieted to a small whimper and then stopped completely.

"How do I protect you Kagome… when it is I who has hurt you in such a way?"

Sesshomaru didn't get much sleep that night and found himself thinking of ways to regain her trust without frightening her or seeming to pushy.

"I could send her a gift, yes a kimono, specially made to fit her every curve. Woman like cloths and jewelry at least Sayuri does, I'll just get a couple things so she doesn't think I'm trying to buy her off, yes this will work."

After finding the perfect material for his beloveds kimonos he went to the trading posts to find the best of their jewels for the necklace he was going to commission to match the kimono he had just had made for her.

"No these are not cut well enough and those are to dull. You do not have any gem worthy enough for my time nor money I will simply have to find something for her on my own."

"If I may be so bold as to ask exactly who the gems are for my lord."

"No you may not; it is of no concern to you."

With that said Sesshomaru left both frustrated and irritated. He wanted to have the perfect items for Kagome; after all she only deserved the best of what he could offer her. His gifts were not a sign of bribery but of dependence he wanted her to know that she could both depend and be very well cared for by him, even if she didn't wish to have either he wanted her to know that he could provide for her and that he would not let her wanting nor needing anything for there was no amount he was not willing to spend if only to make and keep her happy, if only it were that simple.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here, at a trading post no less, you hate being around the lesser class demons… are those for Kagome?"

Sayuri said as she just bored of the ship she was previously on. She took notice of the kimonos rather quickly and could only assume that they for her newly found friend. As Sesshomaru looked at her he began to form a plan, one in witch his dear sister would assist him in capturing the heart of Kagome.

"Yes they are and you need not concern yourself with my personal affairs."

"You always have a stick up you rear end god it was only a simple question, anyway it doesn't matter she won't take them it's not in her nature."

At hearing Sayuri's words he questioned her on why Kagome would not accept his gifts and how she was so sure that fact.

"Sesshomaru she's not a demon."

"Explain"

"Well she is a human, she doesn't want your gifts or money she is a pure soul nothing you can buy her will satisfy her desire."

"It is to show that I can provide for her it is not meant as a bribe… what do you think she desires, for there is nothing that I can not buy in order to fulfill them."

Sayuri looked at him questionably at that statement and continued on telling him the difference of a demon and a human's, a pure human's desire.

"Sesshomaru there is something you can not buy her and that's love. No matter how much money you have you can never buy love and as a human, a female human with a pure soul she desires love, she is a romantic do you not understand that?"

Sesshomaru thought about this for a few moments before responding.

"So how do I get her to love me, if my money and title will not suffice what can I do to make her understand and accept my intentions towards her?"

"Just be yourself, show her you the real you not some stupid façade you put on, show her yourself raw and truthfully you I mean it was that man that she grew to trust and love as her friend, if you do the same now she can relate to you on a human level. As I said before she is not a demon Sesshomaru. Well I have to go and spar with father so listened to what I told you ok."

"Sayuri… why are you helping me, you were the one trying to send her home so why help me when you know I wish for her to remain here with me?"

Sayuri turned to look t her older brother with hopeful eyes and answered him as honest as she could.

"I suppose I thought that if she has to remain here the least I could was to try and make it as pleasant as possible for her, even if that means teaching you how to love her as a man not just a demon."

"I… appreciate it."

As Sesshomaru watched his little sister walk off he gained a new respect for her not just her status as his sister or her title but as a very wise woman. She knew a lot for her years and all of her words ran through his mind as he grabbed the boxes of the ground witch contained the kimonos he had just purchased and called his angelic cloud witch would take him to his home and to his Kagome.


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome woke up at least four times during the night she could just see Sesshomaru's bright red eyes staring down on her, proclaiming she was his and finding no way out and no where to hide but what scared her most of all was when he had calmed down and she saw the true him or at least what she thought was the real him she found the prospects of becoming his a little more appealing if not tolerable and the fact that she was starting to warm up to him made the shame and hurt almost unbearable. For years now she felt out of place form her school friends and her family from civilization period. She had battled depression for years now, not knowing why she was put in the world, feeling like she didn't belong even when surrounded by friends and family, she used to think of leaving her home her crappy job at McDonalds and just taking off, where? She didn't know and didn't really care. The very same night Sesshomaru took her away she had a bag packed to go somewhere, anywhere but as it were there was no need for it because instead of going to another town or country she ended up being kidnapped to another world or whatever she was now in and no matter what she felt for Sesshomaru in the past she knew now that it was strangely more and it was killing her from the inside out. She had read an article about people who were kidnapped sometimes having some kind of crazy connection with there captors but this was just ridiculous.

"Maybe Sayuri is back from her uncles and she can hang out for a while, she did say she would be coming home soon in her letter."

A loud yawn could be heard as Kagome stretched and walked over to her closet full of cloths that didn't truly belong to her for she didn't pay for or buy them herself but they were beautiful all the same. She quickly chose a flowing dark purple kimono and put it on; as she looked at herself in the mirror she wondered what the future held for her. Would she leave this place and be free of Sesshomaru and see her family she now missed so dearly? Or would she be forced to stay and possibly become Sesshomaru's mate while trying so desperately to be rid of him and his arrogance? What would she do if she was unable to get back home, unable to see her family and friends hell even her crappy ass job?

"Let's not think about that shall we? No things will turn around and I will be back to my falsely cheerful self with my very boring and normal life, yes everything's going to be ok."

Yet even as she said the words, in her heart she knew better, it would take a miracle to convince Sesshomaru to let her go and the way things were going now, the way he acted towards her last night, that was never going to happen at least not in her lifetime.

"Hey excuse me."

"Yes milady."

"Uh it's Kagome but do you happen to know if lady Sayuri is home yet?"

"Oh yes lady Kagome she is in the dojo with her father, would you like an escort there?"

"Um no thanks I know where it's at, but thank you for your help."

As Kagome walked along the now familiar halls she wondered how her friend's trip went and if she could control her newly found powers. Though she was happy for her friends return she couldn't help but be envious for the simple fact that Sayuri was allowed to roam the outside world as she pleased while she herself had to be escorted in order to step one foot outside the castle's grounds and that was only with the permission of Sesshomaru himself. As she got closer to her destination she could hear grunt laughter and the sounds of medal crashing against medal.

"Knock…knock…knock"

When no answer came Kagome assumed they were too preoccupied and focused on the duel to have heard her and opened the door. To her surprise they had stopped fighting as soon as they sensed her presents and looked at her in union.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt I just came to watch if that were ok with you."

At hearing this Sayuri looked at her father for consent. When he nodded a yes she smiled and told Kagome to stay in the back by the seats so she wouldn't become injured or worse killed. Though it was just a simple spar between father and daughter there beasts could get loose and take over the fight at anytime and it was for that purpose that Sayuri's father trained her extensively, to allow her the practice and patients it took to control her beast, as it were she had little experience in controlling it and had once before lost control and as a result killed one of the servants, not that it mattered much her father resurrected the young woman and all was well again, that however didn't make Sayuri feel any less guilty or upset about it. She had harmed and killed an innocent person even if by accident and it took her a couple of months to even want to be around the servants for fear of repeating the incident.

"Ok well please continue don't let me stop all your fun."

As the battle continued Kagome could understand why Sayuri loved to spar with her father, he was quick and calculated, the perfect sparring partner if you truly wanted to reach your limits as a warrior. When he moved it was both graceful and powerful, he was truly a magnificent warrior and an even better father; she could just see the admiration and proud ness on his face as Sayuri blocked one of his attacks. She knew that it was a very different relationship between him and Sayuri then any of his other children maybe because she was his only daughter and the youngest, according to Inuyasha she was born twenty minutes after him and though she knew that their mother had died while giving birth to them she knew if she had survived that she would be immensely proud of what they had become. The battle was soon winding down as Sayuri was becoming short of breath and her attacks were becoming labored as well as slower but even as Sayuri was settling into exhaustion she didn't quit. Kagome noticed that the lord was not even breaking a sweat nor was his breathing off, by any standards he was quiet calm even as Sayuri finally collapsed on to the hard floor of the dojo and caused Kagome to feel a level of alarm that she never before felt. She soon rushed out of her seat to help Sayuri up when her father held out a very large and lethally clawed hand to stop her approach. She became more nervous if not alarmed if that were even possible when she saw the lord unsheathe a second sword and prepare to strike her friend but before she could reach Sayuri it was to late he had already struck his daughter across the torso and a bright blue light erupted from both the sword and Sayuri's body it was truly a sight to behold. Confused and a little dazed by the spectacle of what had just been preformed in front of her she slowly approached her fallen friend when the light subsided, she checked for a pulse and found a strong and steady thump from her wrist.

"What was it that you have done my lord?"

Kagome asked as she slowly looked up from Sayuri to focus on the lord of the castle. At hearing the alarm replaced by aw he busted in to a deep and hardy laughter that made Kagome think twice about what she just asked him and questioned if there were anything about it that he would find humorous, finding nothing she looked up at him with confusion written clearly on her face.

"Oh young Kagome I do not mean to offend, it is just the question has never been asked before and I find it very amusing that one of your knowledge did not understand the concept of reanimation of a fallen body but is understandable considering your place of birth, they probably don't believe in magic no?"

"What like resurrecting the dead?"

"Well yes, this particular sword could not cut paper much less kill anyone."

"So it can't even kill if you wanted it to?'

"No it is a sword of healing not destruction, it can save a hundred people in one swipe were as this sword yes… the sword of destruction can kill a hundred demons in one swipe. So you see I would first kill myself then harm one of my own and that includes you as well, now that Sesshomaru has claimed you as his mate you are one of my pack, one of my children."

"About that I would love to be one of your children but I am afraid it will not be so. I do not wish to mate your son, if it were up to me I would be home with my own family. I would love for you to become my father as I never truly knew my own but Sesshomaru would be better off with someone of his own kind and I will not say that I have no feelings for him because I do, just not in that way, I would like nothing better then to see him happy and mated to a woman of both distinction and sophistication, someone of worth who could love him the way he deserves but that is just not me and the sooner he discovers this the sooner I can be released."

When Kagome was through Sayuri awoke only to glance at both her father and her dear friend, she then excused herself from both, stating that she was tired and needed to rest but would see Kagome at dinner. Kagome was about to leave to her own room when the king stopped her by gently grasping her upper are and telling her to come with him to his study to further their conversation.

"This way dear, there is much to discuses when it comes to the matter of mating and my eldest son."

Kagome let him lead her through the many halls and doors of the castle till they finally stopped short at a large mahogany door and was soon lead inside.

"Please sit."

She did as she was told and sat at a nearby futon across from the large bay windows. It was truly a beautiful study with lots of books and space as to not feel cramped. The windows overlooked the countryside where there were mountains and villages that scattered all around the large river that cut in-between the large landscape.

"Now Kagome you told me of the happiness of Sesshomaru in the dojo but you never once mentioned your own happiness."

Kagome quickly averted her gaze from the king as she pondered on her answer to first she was just going to give a short yes but decided against it, she began to tell him about her life back at home, I mean what could it hurt it's not like he could do anything with the information.

"So you miss your loved ones I understand but is that the only reason for returning?Are you truly happy on the other is it then that you resist my son's intentions towards you? Do you not find him a qualified suitor?"

"I do want to go back but you are right it is not for the soul purpose of happiness. It's because I feel even less involved or accepted in this world then I did in the last. It's like I'm stuck behind the weal of a car going to god knows were and I don't know how to drive, like I'm trapped in my own skin but feeling like it does not fit. This probably doesn't make any sense to you but there's no other way I can explain it, I just feel lost and some how not right here. At least in my world I knew were and who I was even if I wasn't always per say, happy with what I saw in the mirror and Idon't really know how I feel about your son...though I have my memories back I still don't know him as the man and part of me doesn't really want to go down that path for fear of what it may bring."

"So you are afraid of not just our world but your feelings towards Sesshomaru. I understand perfectly what you mean but you should embrace the unknown not run from it for if you do you could possibly loose the best thing that could have ever happened to you and as far as Sesshomaru finding another to mate I'm afraid that is not going to happen at least not a mate he would love."

"No he can find someone else I no he can so why wouldn't he be able to love them as well?"

"Because dear it is not just his decision to make, his beast must approve as well and it just so happens that his beast has chosen you as there future mate it has bonded with you and once a beast has bonded to it's intended it will not accept any other but the one they have boned with. So you see if you were to return to your world it would not just be your life you would be returning but you would doom Sesshomaru's happiness as well. You think about that for awhile and if you truly wish for his well being as you say you do you will know the right path to choose."

"That is not fair, you can't just tell me that if I leave he will suffer, you can't put his well being solely on my shoulders."

"It is not me who must make the decision but you, and I'm sure you know how unfair life truly is so do not blame me for all of the injustice of your situation I am merely making you aware of the facts my dear, do you think I allow my children to stalk the human realm as they please? There is a purpose for my entire decisions child and my decision to allow Sesshomaru to take you is no different, now if you excuse me there is some business I must attend to."

As the king opened the door for her to exit she thought about what he had said and knew he was right, it was not his fault that Sesshomaru wanted her and it was not his fault that she was put in to a difficult situation where she had to choose between her happiness and that of one of her closest friends but damn it was just so easy to blame someone else for her problems and at that moment she really missed her mother, she always guide her in the right direction but even in her absents Kagome knew what she would say, "put those you love above all else for in the end they are the only ones who will be there for you when you need someone the most'. Damn what was she to do, it's not like she wanted anyone here to suffer for her choices but what about her family back home, she was sure that they missed her as well and they suffered just as much as the people here would if she left. What would she do? How would she decide?

Kagome pondered a little more as she reached the door to her room but was a little taken back when she opened it as she saw boxes of cloths, jewelry and flowers that covered her entire bed. The gifts were lovely but she had to ask what she did to deserve them and who they were from.

"Whoever they are from sure does have taste. Are these real silk and wait is that a pendant? Maybe there's a card somewhere."

As she looked among the countless flowers and boxes she finally found a small piece of parchment reading, "Saw these and thought of you, hope you can forgive me for last night, yours eternally Sesshomaru."

"Wow he just doesn't give up, well I got to hand it to him if anything he is persistent but if he thinks he can just buy me off like this he is sorely mistaken."

With That Kagome made up her mind, she would return every last flower and every thread of clothing back to Sesshomaru. She guest he was sweat on some level but she could not accept these gifts from him, it made her feel cheap and if she was anything it was certainly not cheap so back they went, she started with the flowers picking up two dozen lily's and opening her door checking to make sure he was not around she knocked on the door and when there was no response she opened it and headed strait to the bed carelessly dropping the flowers on the bed and it began she would pick up some article of clothing or flowers and move them from her room to his until there was no trace of his gifts or presents in her room at all. Upon looking over her room to be sure there was nothing left she thought about why Sesshomaru's beast would bond with her, I mean she was not ugly in the slightest but she was pretty plain even by human standards she never really wore make up and perfume was out of the question she was allergic to most of them and she didn't like the scents of the others so she was never really interested in any of the things other girls her age did or wore for that matter, she hated to show her body in public so it wasn't because of her body so why."

"I think I just need to lie down till dinner it's not like I have anything else to do at the moment, yeah maybe if I get some rest I will be able to think more clearly."

Although Kagome wanted sleep it seemed to elude her as she lay in her oversized bed and as twenty minutes turned in to an hour she began to hear a ruckus outside of her bedroom door and went to see what could have caused it but as she stepped outside her door she soon wished she hadn't for right before her eyes was Sesshomaru interrogating what seemed to be the entire servant staff about how her gifts had gotten in his room.

"I demand to know who took my intended's gifts and placed them in my room. If you speak up now I assure you your death will be quick however if I find out on my own I promise the ones responsible a very and painful end."

Kagome couldn't believe his behavior over something so little and quickly stepped in to save the innocent servants an unjust lecture.

'I was I who returned your gifts Lord Sesshomaru and I demand you release these people back to their duties before I really get angry."

At hearing this Sesshomaru looked at Kagome questionably before sending off the servants to their work.

"Why do you refuse my gifts?"

"Is that a question or a demand? Because I should tell you I don't respond well for the second."

"Do not play Kagome, my patients is wearing thin. So I'll ask again, why do you refuse my gifts?"

"Why not my lord, I had no use for them."

"Do not play Kagome I am serious."

"As am I, I refuse to be bought off like some common whore and I will not be treated as one either."

"A common whore, would a common whore ware expensive silks and gems from foreign countries?"

"You know what I meant I can not be bought Sesshomaru and now if you excuse me I'm going to relax a little and lay down."

As Kagome went to reach for the door she was caught by the arm spun and pushed back against the door by Sesshomaru as he looked at her with passion filled eyes once more."What do..."She was cut off as Sesshomaru placed his lips on hers for the first time and it did not was so much sweeter then he could have ever imagined and as she began to struggle he captured her other arm locking both in his own against the door as he continued his assault on her mouth while never taking his gaze from her as if he could force her to feel his passion, force her to feel the same,force her to want him back if even for just a the seconds ticked by he felt her struggles lesson until they sensed all together and though she did not respond to the kiss as he had wanted she was not fighting him any more which was a another moment he backed away slow still keeping eye contact as she started wide eyed at could hear her heartbeat still beating then realized his mistake as he smelt her fear. She was scared once more he then smelt her anger and moved to quickly calm her but she spun quickly and opened the door only to slam it in his face only furthering his irritation.

Back in to her room she made sure to lock the door behind her as if it could stop him from getting to her but with any luck he would respect his father's home and not bust down the door. She slowly lifted her fingertips to her now pouted lips then realized herself once more and quickly disrobed herself of the beautiful kimono feeling oddly restricted by it and laid it down on the chair next to her bed. As soon as she lay down she felt a cold chill like her balcony door had been opened she quickly covered her body with the sheet as she saw Sesshomaru in front of the bed. It was crazy really one moment he was in the hall and she was in bed comfortably and the next she blinked and he was right in front of her with a stern look upon his face.

"We are not through with our conversation."

"Says who you almighty lord Sesshomaru?"

"Do not call me that."

"Why it's what you are, is it not, the future king and lord of these lands no?'

"Yes but you are not to call me anything of the sort for you are the future queen and lady of these lands."

"Again say you, I do not want to mate you and that is why I refused your gifts, they are not truly mine to take!"

"Knock…knock…knock my lord you are needed in your father's study he says it of great importance."

"Yes I shall be there. We will continue this later."

"At least that's what you think."

As soon as Sesshomaru left Kagome breathed a sigh of relief and snuggled deeper in to her pillows as the softness of them lulled her to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

As Sesshomaru walked out of Kagome's room he felt a sense of happiness unknown to him before. He knew she was worming up to him and the idea of her becoming his, he felt it the minute he walked in to her room and though she returned his gifts he knew she was slowly coming around and that was a good thing because he suddenly had a bad feeling about what his father wanted from him and knew that one way or the other it would have to involve Kagome and that meant that he would have to mate her and soon.

"Father, you requested my audience."

"Yes, it seems as though there is an up rival concerning the fallen Nephilim. They are revolting against us and there leader? The devil himself, Naraku and he is determined to steal my throne and rule as king. It is for this reason that I call you now, it seems that they are not just interested in our world or my crown but the human realm as well and as I am sure you have figured out by now what this means no?"

Sesshomaru looked at his father and understood what he was insinuating, he would close the portal that all must go through in order to pass through the barrier and in essence get through to the human world. Kagome was going to be distraught if not very pissed off but there was nothing that could be done and she would just have to cope for the greater good of both her realm and theirs.

"You would close the portal and seal my intended's fate as my own."

The king looked out of his huge bay windows to the outside country as he often did when stressed out or in need of relaxation, it often worked to remind him of his purpose and what he had sacrificed so much for. There were so many innocent people who were in need of protection and it was his duty to take care and look after those people, for their best interests even when all he wanted to do was spend time with the little family he had left. He new his sons resented him for being there for his civilians more then for his own sons but that was the consequence and duties he had to perform for his title as king and though he loved his people there wasn't a second that went by that he didn't wished he could just be with his children and weather they believed it or not he did love them dearly and would do anything, kill anything for them.

"You should be the one to deliver the news to her; I doubt anyone else would be able to sate her anger quite as well as you. Now I must prepare for battle you will remain here for the protection of the family."

"I wish to accompany you father, to battle."

The king looked sternly at his eldest son, his heir and tried to put into words his next statement.

"Sesshomaru, this battle will be a deadly one, it is not just a simple up rising of civilians and I need you here not only to protect the others but also to secure your place as next in line for the throne. You are my heir and as such you must also be protected at all costs, if anything were to happen to me it would be up to you to continue the line. So no you will not be accompanying me on my journey my son. Now I must take my leave I wish you and Kagome eternal happiness together I am afraid that I will not be able to attend your mating ritual should there be one and will be gone for a long while if my expectations are correct."

"Father, I wish you well on you long journey and will await word of your victory."

His father merely nodded as Sesshomaru opened the door to his father's study and quietly left in search of Kagome and was not looking forward to her response to the news. As he walked he thought of his father's apprehensive demeanor when the subject of him joining the great dog general in battle, did he really think his son that weak as to not be able to hold his own against a worthy opponent such as the fallen Nephilim? Whatever the case may be his father was determined to fight this battle alone and out of respect for his father he did not push further even if he thought his father wrong in his decision.

"What does this battle mean to you father?"

Sesshomaru soon came upon Kagome's room and knocked on the door though he knew very well she was still with in for he could hear her soft breathing and smelled her delectable scent from outside the door.

"Who is it?"

Sesshomaru felt a small smile tug at his mouth as he knew that she was very aware of who was outside her door.

"You know very well who I am."

Kagome smiled as she was caught and soon got up and let him in, not knowing why a sense of dread came upon her the moment she had opened the door but when he took one step inside she knew that something was not right and from the look on his face her instincts were correct.

"What is it now huh?"

Sesshomaru could barely look her in the eye when he said.

"You can not return home."

"Well I already know that you won't let me so why the long face?"

"You misunderstand me I mean you can not return home even if I were to let you go, the portal has been close and even if someone were to open it again it would take fifty years for anyone to use it."

"Wait what how…Why I don't understand, who did this?"

"My father out of necessity and now is heading out for battle."

"So much for me is choosing the right path."

"Excuse me."

"Nothing, just great, what am I to do now I mean I was going to mate Inuyasha so he could send me home but now you say I can't return even if I could get away from you."

At hearing this Sesshomaru could barely contain his rage. How could he have been so blind of course she had another plan she was way to smart for her own good and it was time she knew her place, by his side, in his bed and on her knees. Sesshomaru's beast was calling out to him and chanting MINE! MUST TAKE! MATE! If it weren't bad enough he would be going in to his first heat as an adult soon and if Kagome wasn't careful she could find all of her friends particularly Inuyasha dead at the hands of his beast and knew now that there could be no more stalling he had to tell her of her fate and explain why it was important for her to submit to him.

Kagome was startled out of her reverie as she noticed Sesshomaru's anger and realized that she had spoken out loud and now she would never hear the end of it but to her great relief he seemed to control himself and calm down a bit before he spoke.

"Kagome we must talk about our situation, you are the woman I intend to mate and regardless of your attitude or feelings for me and you do have feelings for me weather or not you acknowledge them or not you must prepare yourself for my up coming heat where my beast will take control in order to find you, claim you and mate you. There is nothing neither you nor I can do to stop it and I apologize for it but as I have stated before nothing can be done about it and now that you are aware of theses facts I am asking you to submit to me on the said date for your own safety if you refuse there is a greater chance that my beast will take it as an insult to our pride and hurt you more then necessary. I do not wish to see you hurt and it is for this reason that I forbid you contact with Inuyasha until my heat is over."

Kagome had to sit down on her bed for fear of falling on the floor. It was hard enough to get used to the idea of never seeing her family again but to know that an inhuman beast was going to in essence rape her and claim her as its own was a little hard to cope with and she thought herself to be insane but no that would be to easy and to know there was nothing even Sesshomaru could do about it was a little difficult to swallow.

"So when is this thing happening? I mean I think I have a right to know when my life will end don't you?"

"Your life will not end; you are simply being over dramatic."

"No I'm not, do you think I don't know what happens when a king mates? He can keep on matting till he feels like it's enough, he can have as many wives as he wishes and I will be stuck with you till you finally release me while you go off and screw any woman that walks I will be forced to put up with it and stay home alone and lonely when you decide to go off with some other woman, I will not be able to have Inuyasha as a friend because you say so and you can control who I see and when I see them. No I am not over reacting you are just not thinking of my feelings and my life you are really selfish you know that but hey there's nothing you can do right? Hey how about I help you pick out the concubines you sleep with I mean I think I should at least get to meet the women I share my mate with right?"

Sesshomaru felt both pissed of and extremely frustrated. How could she think that he would have any other then her, that he would mate any other but her? He could not stop himself when he saw her crying on the bed with her head between her knees and her hair covering her face, he had to comfort her even if she did not want it, and he had to do something if not for her then for himself. He reached over to her and took her face in between his clawed hands and looked at her square in the eye and said.

"I will have no other but you, this I swear on my honor, I will protect and care for you, I will love you like no other and you will never go with out, this I swear on… Do not fret over things as trivial as me controlling you for I am not taking you but giving myself to you and I am willing to compromise though there will be something's you will have to conform to, I swear you will be happy with me and if it takes the entirety of my life I will keep that promise."

Kagome let loose and began to cry uncontrollably in to Sesshomaru's chest not caring what he thought of her at the moment, she was tired of pretending she was strong and that nothing got under her skin while knowing in the back of her head that all she wanted to do was cry and so that is what she did until they both fell asleep in her bed, her of exhaustion and him from her solemnly sad scent.


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome was the first to awaken which was a surprise to her considering how early a riser Sesshomaru was. As she looked upon his sleeping face she found a sense of peace, sure he was a jerk sometimes and yeah he could be a stick in the mud and pisses her off to no end but last night when he said all those things to her, she could really tell he meant them, he really did care for her…deeply and if he was willing to drop that frosty exterior of his to show that then she could give him a chance, she would have to sort out the family difficulty later seeing as he could not meet her family thanks to that stupid portal but she was willing to make the best of her situation. She would miss her family though…Gramps, Souta, and mom, rather then get upset on all of the things she would miss out on with her family she decided to go and find Sayuri and tell her the good news. Only when she went to leave the bed a rather large clawed hand griped her wrist halting her action.

"Where are you leaving to?" A sleepy looking Sesshomaru said to her while loosening his grip on her wrist and now slowly massaging the inner flesh found there.

Kagome looked back at him and couldn't fight the giggle that proceeded as his hair was now tangled and his eyes were still half lidded. "Nowhere just going to find Sayuri that's all… you look ridiculous like that."

Sesshomaru rubbed a half open eye and replied "you are no sleeping beauty either" as he yawned and gradually got up from his side only to sit next to her and stare as if bewildered by something amazing.

"What…what are you staring at, I know I look a mess… no one told you to sleep her last night ok so you'll get now beauty queens in the morning from me…what?"

Sesshomaru just shrugged then looked her in the eye. "You know I might have to take back that last statement, you look magnificent in the morning."

Kagome began to blush and turned away "wow this guy sure knows how to lay it on thick doesn't he?" with one last glance at him Kagome stood up and headed towards her closet to find something to wear for the day. "You know you can leave now, I'm fine, besides I need to get dressed and I can't do that with you staring at me like that."

"I always like a good show."

"Hey you perv this" She gestured to her form "Is no free show and I really do need to get dressed so leave" When there was no reply she bent and grabbed a near by pillow off of her chair and chucked it at him.

"Ok I'll leave you my lady but I shall return to escort you to breakfast so be ready in an hours time."

"Ok just go already."

With her last words still fresh in the air he was gone with no trace of him save the masculine scent that lingered on her bed from last night. "I hate when he does that sneak thing."

She said out loud to no one in particular.

Sesshomaru was happy that his intended was coming around, after last night he thought that he might have lost her for good after all it was not his fault that his father closed the portal. Speaking of his father he wondered how he was coming along with his journey. He knew from the tone of his father's voice the day before, that his father did not expect to return home and it pained him to know that yesterday may well have been the last time he ever saw his father, he always imagined that he would be with his father when he passed, that he would be in a great battle by his side, fighting along with him but it seemed as though his father had other plans for him and out of respect for him he did not follow. The burden that would be placed upon him though with his father's eventual demise was almost to great to bear, as he was still very young in demon years only twenty seven by their standards and yet he would have to run a kingdom and military and lastly but certainly not least he had his family to worry over, how he hoped his father would return if not for himself then for his kingdom.

Sesshomaru was taken out of his musings by a musical tune coming from down the hall.

"Sayuri I do believe Kagome is out looking for you."

"I know I was heading to her room now… Maybe it's just me but you seem dare I say it, happy?"

Sesshomaru looked at his sister with indifference and calmly replied. "I believe it is just you sister."

Sayuri shook her head as if to say "you don't fool me" and smiled a smile so wide you could see her shapely fangs. "You did what I told you didn't you? You actually listened to me for once…and she loved it, see I told you, you only needed to let her see your softer side the real you and she wouldn't be able to resist herself.

Sesshomaru cut her off of her gloating by simply stating. "I do believe you were going somewhere before you so rudely took up a good moment of my precious time."

"You don't fool me Sesshomaru I know you're not as cold as you would like most to believe but you are right I do need to find Kagome" Just as she went to turn, on her way to Kagome's room Sayuri turned back to her brother and spoke the words that chilled Sesshomaru to the bone for what she told was the truth.

"Just do me a favor and don't mess this up with her she may want to actually mate you now but that can easily change and don't forget Sesshomaru she is not yours yet."

With those last word of advice Sayuri turned and went on her marry way singing the same tune she always did while Sesshomaru pondered on her meaning.

"She is not mine yet, but she does wish to become mine so why does Sayuri think she might have a change in plans? Perhaps it is her humanity that is at fault, mortals often change their desired mates but Kagome knows there is no turning back once she is marked so what is Sayuri's meaning?"

As Sesshomaru pondered he couldn't help but to reminisce up on Kagome's and his first meeting.

FLASH BACK

A little girl stumbles down an old well unaware of the potential danger she was in, not by the fall however but what dark secrets that lurk for whom ever has the misfortune of actually passing through it. No more then seven at the time she felt a wave of fright run through her, for as she lifted her tinny head to per up from the wells deep and very dark depths she saw a pair of deep crimson eyes starring down upon her little frame, with malice and hunger obvious in their terrifying depths she tries to scream for help but finds her throat impossibly dry and to her dismay as hard as she tried only a small yelp would come out. It was not long before the demon eventually tired of the staring contest between it and his newly found meal and with its oozy tentacle it pulled the frightened girl from the wells dark depths. Shaking and silently crying for help her strong emotions take over her and the little girl finds a great wave of unknown power surging from within her small body and soon hears a horrible shriek from above her it wasn't to soon she finds it was in fact coming from the ugly beast that holds her by her skinny little arm which now feels as though it was coming out of it's very socket. The demon once again shrieks its pain aloud as the little girl is now glowing with holey energy which begins to burn its flesh away from its very bones. The pain now unbearable, the demon does the only thing it could and drops the girl more then thirty feet thinking if she falls to her death it could still recover its meal.

Now unconscious the girl falls ten feet then twenty feet but before she reaches the final thirty feet and her imminent demise, she is caught and hauled up by an unknown assailant; she recovers only long enough to see a flood of silver in her view before slipping back in to unconsciousness.

BACK TO THE PRESENT

"Hey Sesshomaru I'm all ready for breakfast…are you ok?"

Sesshomaru now brought back from his thoughts noticed Kagome dressed in a silken kimono with silver threading throughout the design and as she walked toward him with her long raven locks floating in an unseen breeze, he thought of her as his very own goddess with in this realm some would call hell and took her hand to escort her to the dining hall all the while a very small and barely noticeable smile moved it's way across his normally blank and indifferent face.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N : Sorry everyone for not updating for so long ...I'm in a transitional period right now but thank you all for the reviews and because you all have been so loyal "I'M FINALLY GIVING YOU MORE CHAPTERS!!! Lol I know long over do, also i'm going to revise this story it has come to my attention that with my change of moods, my story has suffered greatly and for that I am truly sorry I know it has been kind of confusing for you all.

"I think I might be able to get use to this" Kagome thought as she walked beside Shesshomaru to the dining hall everything seemed to be going good, maybe to good ...maybe it was all a fascade much like her current comapanion with his constant change of face, one moment he was her beloved child hood friend and the next he is this frozen shell of the man of whom she once knew, not to mention her conflicting feelings for the young say it was frustrating was an understatement and while she was thrilled he was his noramal self around her (or what she hoped was his normal self) around others he was cold and somewhat indifferent to all things excluding her. Even in public when around her he was somewhat distant and had a dull lifelessness about his eyes that worried her, if only he could open up to others aside from herself, she trully belived he would be so much more content with his state of being. Even now she could sense a void of sorts within him something she knew he refused to admit to even himself, something only the love and acceptence of the ones he holds dear could fill and if he continued with the path he was on currently she feared that void would grow larger and larger untill it consumed his being as a whole. "I will save you yet Sesshomaru, even if you dont think you need rescuing "

Kagome thought as she looked up at him with a love that showed her eyes, squeezing his forearm tighter for reasurence which unbeknowest to her did in fact hold some type of unconsious pull on his heart as he felt his shoulders slacken a little with the knowlage that she wanted him in some way, that on some level she still loved him and the hope that that love might one day morph in to something stronger,something more passionate,something more intamate then her current feelings for his person. "I will gain your love and devosion yet koi and when I do there will be know escape"

Sesshomaru thought as they walked closer and closer to there destination.  
Sesshomaru ushered Kagome threw the threshold of the dinning hall and pulled out her seat while thinking on how blessed he would be when she finaly accepted him in whole and became his for eternity. He knew that she was starting to ome around and it was only a matter of time before she was his and the thought of her carring his pup consumed him as the sevant brought forth the food that would soon provide his intended with the nessicary nutrition to remain healthy and soon his pup as well. He looked over her perfectly flawed face...He could see every pore every crease but instead of distorting the sense of beautyhe saw in her it only served to further his conclusion. Unlike most of his kind she was not perfect she was breathtakingly imperfect she was everything that his kind was not everything that was natural and inocent everything he wanted. It was upon his analyous of her that he felt something in him shift, He felt as though something with in him snapped and he felt it then and with this new information his instincts kicked in to high gear as he quickly stood infront of his intended. KAgome whatched on as if he were a mad man and could all but stare at his sudden change of mood.

As she walked down the hall Sayuri could feel something was not right, as if something terrible was about to happen to ruin the peace and tranquil state the whole castle was in...and then she felt it, an aura she had not felt scince birth and she knew with the coming of this particualar being came bad news for all exspecially when it concerned the much loved Kagome.  
"Kasumi" was all Sayuri was able to get out before dashing in to the the Dinning room to warn the others of the lady of the west arrival and the news her presents would surely bring. sayuri burst threw the doors of the normally quiet dinning area with a force she knew not that she possesed but as she passed the threshold Sesshomaru was already standing with his cold fasade well in place as he looked at Sayuri once more as if to confirm his own sences as if he could not quite fathom it's existance was possible but the wide frightened gaze of his yongest sibling said what her words could not and at that time he turned to the west wing entrace to find the presence of the one whom caused the comotion and only one word escaped his now slightly strained mouth.

"Mother"

Kagome not knowing what the others so ovbiously did could only stare on in pure bewilderment as a woman of unimaginable beauty steped threw the doors of the dinning was wearing a white almost transparant lookinging gown with small layers that seemed to float as she walked as if she herself was gliding threw the hall instead of walking, the garment she wore matched her very light blond if not wite hair and equally pale complection but unlike most beings she had come across in this relm this woman had no fangs no adorable puppy ears and know distinguished fur or fur like tail of any kind,the only inhuman trait the woman vissibly showed was her small but pointed ears that Kagome caught sight of do to the errie breeze that passed threw the hall the moment the woman steped threw the opisite threshold to the dinning hall as her dear friend sat unbelivably still as if in a trance she could only sit and gaze on as the womans colorfully bright green eyes looked at her with a stare that froze her cold, it was as if she was looking at her or more so threw her, strait to her very soul it was a feeling unlike any she had ever expirenced and nothing she could quite describe.

Meanwhile the hall stayed compleatly quiet untill a voice that sounded more like music then words spoke unto one of the ocupants of the dinning hall. "Hello Son of mine you seemed to have faired well in my absents" at that Kagome finally understood, this was Sesshomaru's mother ,this was some sort of angel and suddenly felt very incompetant in comparison to the woman (if you could call her such) that stood before her now and chose to keep quiet and hope to fade in to the back round which was posing as an imposible feat to acomplish because though she was speeking to her son the woman was still staring at her as if she were trying to find something or asses her as a whole , whatever the case it was making Kagome think back on her desicion to stay content here with Sesshomaru..she suddenly felt less then worthy of him but soon put all thought to cease as she her him speak.

"Mother you come after all this time after all the attempts I have made to retrieve you, Why?"  
"I see you have not changed much son, still as impatiant as ever and.." she was soon cut off by said son with the only emotion he had ever shown in public to anyone aside from Kagome...hurt "You would not have known I have not seen nor heard of you in decades"  
"Well I see you have made a poor atempt to replace my presents"

She spoke these words to her son with a calm unknown to any other then her son himself while still looking upon the woman named Kagome. In all actuallity it was all he knew of his mother since she took her leave from the castle of the west ...she was not cold nor was she malice in anyway ...simply calm and indiffrent to all including her own son, there were countless times in which said son would try to call unto her and as she was not ment for this plane but for a diffrent destiny altogether she used her many of years of emotional supression to stop herself from felling the pain it had cost her to leave him and to not return but knew it was not his fate to know her as anything more then what he does in this instance and as a result never answered said calls to her very soul.

She knew it was never her fate to be with his father for eternity as she once had hoped, still it didn't stop the sting nor the ach she felt when she descovered that her feelings were indeed one sided and after the death of his human wife she knew that there was not a place for her in his heart and never would be, it was only the will of the kami's that she was able to step on to this plane and only for her to birth her son, it was also descided that she was never ment to stay. Even after all these years she felt the longing to know her son but abided by the Kami's wishes knowing it was for the best and all in the spirit of giving her son the life and destiny he was ment to have as lord and king of the western relm, it was never to hard as she would spend countless nights viewing her son in the magical waters of old ...she whatched him grow up from afar and hoped that one day her son would understand and realise that whenever he was upset or meloncoly she was there with him in spirit as that was all the kami's would allow of her. She was content with this knowlage for some time, that she was with her son on some level untill the girl that sat before her came in to his life.

She knew instantly at the couple's first meeting that the girl would steal her sons heart and the pain of loosing her first and only love to a human reserfaced ten fold, a human stole her love and now a mer human would steal her only child as well, the water of old only worked if said person thought of you in some way and though her son did think of her from time to time the presence of the mortal girl left those times few and fleeting and she was able to view her son less and less it was then that she took action and spoke with the council about the child named Kagome before Sesshomaru father could place his input about the matter and as she had suspected they all voted in her favor. She knew it hurt her son but the thought of loosing him became so unberrible that she rather console him and comfort him in a way she had always in past then bare the perminent seperation from her only child.

The Kami's were not pleased in the least insisting that the young woman played a very important role in her son's destiny but the concept was never easy for her to except that this mortal child would be more important to his growth and being then she , his mother,his Angle, and for a little while his consort of all things of his tiny heart, she could not grasp the thought of this young woman being her sons salvation instead of her, the being whom bore him and it was because of this that the kami's gave up on her and she now was classified as a fallen, an angel whom had let nomaly pure emotions of their heart, become corrupted, exploited to such a degree that there souls become tainted as well and thus they fall to the plane in which had corrupted them in the first place forever to roam that plane with a consuming restless soul as they were not born of that plan and thus not ment to spend eternity there.  
It was for this reason that she stayed away from her son realizing her mistake and hoping to atone for it by abiding by the kami's first wishes and staying seperate from her beloved only child hoping for the kami's forgivness but alas she had been not so fortunate as her only comapnions were the spirits of those whom had already passed and where now going unto the plane she herself was ment to be in...The path she has walked for decades now was inded a lonley one she knew far to well. No matter how pure her intentions were towards her son she relized nowthey were all in vain.

All she had ever wanted was to know him and to love him openly and she hated them all for it, for turning away from her, for forgetting her and being so unapritaitive of her sacrifice and pain...her loss was so unbareable and she refused to feel it alone any longer.  
Now the opertunity for revenge was at hand as she felt the pressence of a powerful miko whom could only be the same child whom casted her in this hell of her own making and soon she would exact her revenge for the grief she was forced to endure alone for so many years, upon the ones whom caused it. She looked upon the woman who has so captivated her son in to his now state of peace and in that moment she felt an emotion for her son she had never felt...she felt envy for as she was force to walk alone for eternity in the relm of onse onwn hell, he sat content and at peace with his beloved by his side.

"A human is to replace me son?...a human is to mend you spirit as I was unable to in times past?...have you compleatly forgoten me my son?...is there no room for me left in your heart? Am I to late and alas you are forced to turn to a creature such as a mortal woman for solance?"  
"Mother you know not of which you speak...you have not been in my heart for some time now and I do belive you have knowlage of this" His words spoken so sternly to his mother that Kagme could only flinch in reaction to them, she looked to to Kasumi and noticed a clear tear drop glide down the womans seemingly soft and pale cheek. It was to much to bare as Kagome felt an overwhelming emotion of greif and pain roll off of the woman in waves. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru with confusing eyes in days past she thought that she grew to truly know him better then anyone, she felt she knew him as he never let anyone know him and could have never imagined him saying such words of hate towards his mother. At this she then turned back to said woman with eyes of sorrow and spoke only one sentence to the woman before taking her leave to her room.  
"I am sorry"

At this Sesshomaru turned to his intended with eyes full of regret but not for the words he had spoken to his mother but for the emence sarrow that he had caused his intended, even as his cold words were not directly spoken to her he could feel the pain she felt, pain she felt for his mother and in that instance he found himself on the boarder of loosing his much renowned to his mother with acussing eyes he spoke.  
"You have no right here as lord of the west in substatution of my father I do not wish for your audience any longer you would be wise to leave before I am force to remove your pressence from my mannor"

It was as she expected he had was well beyond her reach now,she was much to late and now as she looked upon her very much grown son her heart shattered and she swore she would make him pay for all the pain he caused her for not reciprecating her love for him and a plan was formulating in her mind. She could not kill him as he was her son and as much as it painned her to know all her efforts to know hin were in vain she still indeed loved him and probbably always would that and the fact that even at his current level (Which was not his hight she noted) he was still morre then capable of distroying her physically and so she would distroy him emotionally as he had done to her. She looked her son in the eyes with a determination that scared the other ocupants of the hall and spoke the words that were the beginnings of his demise.

"Well if I am no longer welcomed in my own sons home I shall take my leave but first let me inform you of your father's death...."  
Her quiet spoken words bounced off the walls of the entire hall as an imaginary echo replayed it's self in Sayuri's mind..."Father is dead" she thought as she looked up at a seemingly emotionless Sesshomaru for support, guidence something anything other then what he was currently doing. Starring down his mother in what she hoped was shock or overwhelming disbelief but as she moved towards him she saw....nothng he remained as he always had, emotionless,indifferent. She was startled by a week sounding yelp and looked around the room to find where the sound came from only to relize it was she whom had made it...she was crying and at this desided to take her leave to greive in the privacy of her own room...and as she walked she could feel the mocking laughter of kasumi behind her and in that moment felt true anger at the fallen.

She saw the pain in her sons eyes that went unoticed by others, She heard the cries of the female halfbreed her late mate had produced and felt the anger of both her son and the servants of her late mates mannor .

"You seem suprised son...should you not be happy, you are the true and now only lord of this relm..."

"And how do I know you are not deciving me?"

"Do you smell deseat?"

"You will leave me now!"

"I see you raise your voice after all... I found your father fatally wounded on the outskirts of the southern region you should be happy to know that he defeated his enamy before passing and wishes you the best of unions with this Kagome child. Do you trully intend to mate the child, does she not wish to go back to her own kind?" At this she saw her son flinch and instantly knew she hit a sore spot for him.

"My intentions with Kagome is none of you concern now leave."He said as he turned from his mother done with her all together.

"Fine I shall leave but remeber son she is human, mortals are such fragile creatures if I were you I would keep a close eye on her you wouldnt anything happening to such a pittifully weak creature."

"Is that a threat?.." But as he turned around she had gone leaving only her last words to replay in his thoughts.


	12. Chapter 12

Kagome lay on her bed staring at her door as if she could pin point when someone would enter and surprisingly, not but moments later someone did but not whom she expected."Syauri came running in with arms stretched out as she jumped to meet Kagome on her bed sobbing as she did confused and concerned tried to pull the women off to speak but with no luck.  
Sayauri understanding what she wanted began sobbing harder as she tried to speak.

"He's gone Kagome...My father is gone!"a gasp was heard from the women who was now holding her in an embrace meant for a child."What..?What do you mean he's gone? I don't understand." Kagome said as she began to stroke sayuri's hair trying and failing miserably on calming the girl down enough to understand her.

sniffing lightly sayuri lifter up her head from Kagome's waist."He's dead the Dragon killed him but before he killed the dragon first."Kagome's eyes widened in confusion and disbelieve as she shook her head not wanting it to be real."How?...they killed each other" Kagome finally said as she now understood."Sesshomaru's mother..."Sayuri's face took a distasteful look as she replied."She wanted to give us the news first hand...pft she is so rotten...Sesshomaru he was so calm."Syauri finally said after a brief pause. She she lay her head back down on to Kagome as she stared at the wall in a daze as if she was spell bound by some un seen force. "I'm ...so sorry...I know the loss of a father myself...I would be lying if said it got easier with time but it...it becomes bearable to move on threw life the more time passes."Kagome softly said as she continued to stroke the other girls hair."Please don't...don't leave me...I need you here with me. Syauri gripped tighter to kagome as she brokenly whispered her request. Finally lifting her head once more to look at Kagome she released her and moved to sit beside her."He will never let you go...not now if he ever could...you half become a salvation of sorts and not just for him."Syauri looked down at her hands as she began to think of what she needed to say but having difficulty in putting the meaning together with out frightening the girl away.

"I have no choice but to stay...your father closed the portal before he left." Kagome softly said with a smile as she tried to reassure the girl she was going looked over the girl once more and noticed how disheveled she looked. Not once in her entirety of being in the castle had she seen her this way before and it concerned her.  
Sighing Syauri wiped off her tears and looked at Kagome with bitter sweet contentment at her words. "You know not what your presents means to me...I am eternally grateful." Syauri calmed quite a bit as she moved up the bed and crawled under the covers patting the space beside her for Kagome to come as well."Do you mind?" she asked as Kagome settled under the covers and faced her only a breath away."No you can as long as you need I can also use the company." Kagome said as she shook her head as Syauri snuggled her head in the crock of Kagomes neck and wrapped her arms around the young women who smelled so comforting and in that moment Syauri knew why her brother would want her so desperately and for so long and began to fall in to a deep sleep at the feeling of Kagome's fingers running slowly threw her hair and her scent calming down her frayed nerves.

Sesshomaru was in his fathers Study looking at his empty chair it was all coming at him now, his father was gone and he was to be his wasn't as if he did not know how to do the job he was trained from birth on all aspects of ruling this empire but he knew his freedom was soon at it's end it would not be long before the empire would completely over take all aspects of his life. He envied his father for having the skills to balance his personal life with his duty to all of his people. He was not always successful but his attempts were very much admiral.

It was in this train of thought that his father's retainer, what was now his retainer came in.  
"My lord I have brought news from the council involving your crowning." The small fox demon with red hair said as he held out a letter with the official seal waxed upon it.  
"Hn" Sesshomaru nodded as he moved to take the document.

"I am to be summoned tomorrow for my crowning." Sesshomaru calmly said but inside was concerned. There was no reason to be summoned for the crowning of a king unless there was something wrong. Sesshomaru dismissed the young fox and moved to sit in his father's chair unconsciously as he began to look out of the big window like his father before him had done, so many times before.

Sesshomaru stood in front of the council irritation rolling off of him in waves. It was as he thought the council found an issue with his crowning. "You expect me to be mated in such a short time Why!" The young lord yelled as he looked at each of the seven council members.  
"Young lord your father has passed at a very vulnerable time for the empire." "Though he has defeated the great dragon there is nothing stopping another uprising as a result of their loss." The elders spoke only for another to continue. "And their heir is already mated and expecting his first born." The female Inu said as she tried to calm the young demon down unsuccessfully.  
Sesshomaru was at a loss and knew there was nothing he could say to sway them there judgement was just and in normal circumstances fair.

"My heat will come withing a few months can I not wait until then?" Sesshomaru tried to bargain." The elders looked to one another only to look back at him the female Inu with pity in her gaze as she spoke."My lord we mustn't wait for fear of another uprising on the horizon."

He knew her well she was as good as a grandmother to him and though he knew she was right it did not the fact that it was a very inopportune time for him. "If you need we can provide a suitable mate for you,you can of course choose your breed to make this process more comfortable but you will be mated by the end of this week." Said the elder of them all, he was more then three times the age of his great father whom at his death was more then nine hundred years of age, still young by Inu standards which in turn made him to be nothing more then a child compared to them all.

"I refuse to be your pawn as my father before me. I will mate someone of my own choosing and I will do so on my own time though your words ring true I refused to be consumed with fear of a possible uprising that as of yet holds no barring." As Sesshomaru said this he turned his back on them missing the look of guilt of the female Inu's face and the lowering of her head that could have saved him from what was to come.

As Sesshomaru moved to open the door to leave his scenes kicked in full gear as a presence of another was felt from behind it only it was to late as he soon realized as the door bellowed open and a women of tan skin and dark eyes came at him and spit blood in to his face successfully getting it in his eyes and there for in to his blood system.

"My lord your heat will begin in a few hours I suggest you find the mate you want before then." The elder of the council said as he watched the young Inu get up off of the marble floor of the council room wiping off the remaining blood as he once again moved to leave this time with out any interruption.

He sat once more at his fathers desk reading book after book on how to stop this curse form running it's course. Already he could feel his beast raging inside of him to be released and it was becoming increasingly difficult to suppress the constant want he felt with in. It was as if his body was being lit on fire that started off as a low burning and was quickly becoming a full inferno.

"Myoga!" He called as the old demon came in quickly with the information he could gather about the situation."My lord it is as you thought your mother had visited the council sometime after leaving the palace." Sesshomaru growled in response as he cleared the desk full of books and scrolls. "Is there no cure!" The old demon shook his head in response before speaking."If there were one we do not have the time to find it my lord." Sesshomaru shook with rage and pain as he yelled."GET OUT!" The older demon knowing what was happening to the young lord ran from the study hopping to come out with his life.

Why was she doing this? Sesshomaru thought as he slumped down against the wall of the study holding his head in his hands as he tried desperately to come up with the answer.  
"Ha she really thinks I would have another?" Sesshomaru said allowed to preoccupied with his thoughts to even care about the young demon that came in.

Shippo walked tentatively t the lord on the floor."My lord may I speak freely?" The question quivered out of the you demons mouth as he had never asked this to a royal before and was a bit scared of the consequences if said request was taken the wrong way.  
Sesshomaru unable to ignore the fox any more lifted his head and nodded in harm could it do to let the boy talk. Shippo took another tentative step closer to his lord as he bowed in appreciation. He then swallowed loudly as he thought of his approach to the subject but then thought of his lord's personality,the more direct the better."My lord I may be young but I know a bit about the situation from others...I believe your mother plans to tap you." At this Sesshomaru's brow lifted in curiosity."Explain" was all that he said as Shippo took a step back at his aggressive tone but continued on with his thought."I believe she knows your ...Attachment to Kagome." Shippo paused as he thought of how to phrase his lords infatuation with the young human."I believe she knows you will not give her up and has since convinced the council it is necessary to have you mate."  
Sesshomaru growled at what he heard it still did not make sense if she did not want Kagome with him she would not have forced him to mate knowing he would take her. It was then that he understood what the kit was trying to say."If I take Kagmoe it would be against her will and she will forever hate this one... if I do not I will forever suffer from the bond I have with Kagome." It was a statement of realization not a question but Shippo nodded in response any way.

Sesshomaru understood what she was planning but unfortunately it was something he could not prevent from happening. No matter how hard he tried to find a way out either he and kagome would end up matter how he tried to reason himself with the thoughts of taking another his beast and conscious would not allow it. He needed Kagome more then he needed anything he had ever known. It was then that he thought of a possible solution though it would be painful. It would save him the heartache of loosing Kagome forever and it would prove to the council and his mother that he would back down from no one.

"Kit I need a priest and the key to the dungeons." Shippo confused but not willing to question his lord."Yes My lord right away my lord." He said as he dashed out of the study to find what his Lord requested.

Kagome woke to a frantic Syauri as she zipped around the room gathering all of Kagomes cloths and various other item's that belong the the young mortal."What are you doing? what is wrong?... Syauri!" She eventually yelled to get the attention of the other girl who was in the process of stuffing another winter Kimono into a large sack."I heard from a messenger's thoughts that Sesshomaru was forced to take a mate by the council, they have induced his heat." Kagome not understanding at first gasped after she recalled him saying something about her accepting him before when his heat came.

"He will come after me then?" Syauri nodded as she walked up to Kagome. "I can try to hide you but I don't know for how long..." Kagome nodded her head as she helped Syauri pack her cloths.  
"You wont leave forever right? I mean..." At her tone Kagome paused mid packing and walked over to her putting her hand on the other women's back for comfort.'I..can't keep him from you..I'm not strong enough even if Inuyasha comes home and helps..I..I" "shush" Kagome tried to comfort the girl as she sat down on the bed bringing the girl with her as she rubbed soft circles on her back."I know...It's ok I knew that this could happen I just thought I had more time...I like Sesshomaru I do I just think I'm ready to give myself fully to him...It has nothing to do with you. I don't want you to worry about me I'm gonna be just fine ok?" Kagome ended as he lifted the girl's tear stained face to meet her gaze "let's get going You will need to be here when Inuyasha come's home tonight he's gonna need you threw all of this." Syauri nodded her head as she picked up one of the two sacks and headed for the hall knowing Sesshomaru was still in his study. Feeling his aura she knew he only had about two maybe three hours left before his heat took hold of him.

"Lord Sesshomaru It is an honor to serve you my lord but for what might I do to assist you in your time of need?" A young man with violet eyes and dark hair asked as he moved to sit in the chair opposite of the lord. His robe's drifting as he walked and a soft "clinking" could be heard from his staff as he prepared to sit.

"I need you to seal me with in my dungeon until I recover from my heat." Sesshomaru calmly said though inside he felt he was burning alive."My lord I do not believe that to be wise you could cause serious harm to your self if left alone in this state." Miroku said in disbelief only to receive a board gaze in his head in defeat he tried once more."My lore I would strongly advise against this course, I have known older demon to go insane from there own heat and none were as strong as yours will be knowing this is your first...I beg you reconsider."  
He finished as he lifted his head in hope but still received the same board look as before.

"I will ask only once more that you take time to consider another option my lord.." "There is no time, I have at most three will do as you are told as your lord I command you to do your job and of course you will be compensated well for your services." Sesshomaru cut off as he rose to leave to the dungeon and paused at the door for the priest to follow. Only when he heard the "Clinking" of the man's staff did he continue on threw the door.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: This chapter is a bit darker then I Originally meant but I just couldn't shake it the next chapter will be dark as well and will contain the Lemon. I will put up the warning next chapter as a reminder. Well enjoy and please review.

A loud" Click" could be heard as the servants locked the chains tight to the rock wall of the dungeon. A loud dripping could be heard as the place had not been used in century's it was for this reason that the current dungeons were not on the premises but in a compound for those awaiting trial or serving there sentences.

"I fear these chains will not hold long my lord." A servant said as he pulled on the chain that was bound deep in to the rock surface."It will suffice until the monk has finished his task." Sesshomaru replied as he too tested the chain with a hard pull."What would you like for me to do with the others my lord?" The Kit asked as he removed his lords shoes.

"The men must stay but all female must be escorted off of the estate immediately.." He was cut off with a servant running in out of breath."My lord Lady Kagome is missing...she is not in the castle." Sesshomaru pulled on the chains to leave before the priest came in.

"My lord please you must remain if you truly wish for this to work. We will find lady Kagome for you. Please rest assured nothing will happen to her of this I'm sure." Sesshomaru looked at the priest skeptically. "Explain." Miroku sighed but pushed down his nervousness. "I believe she is with your sister who coincidentally is gone as well. A lot of people were speaking about your up coming heat and probably scared her off."

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement it would make sense considering everything."I still want her found." Miroku bowed and took a few steps behind. "Of course my lord...The seals are ready for you my lord would you dismiss your servants to there quarters?" "Hn" Sesshomaru motioned to the door and all listened.

"My lord this will be very painful but I will stay with you should you need anything I will be outside the door." Though the priest presences was not needed he acknowledged with respect his intentions.

The moon was high and the night quiet as a pale skinned women in all white emerged from the forest to a small clearing where a dark haired demon sat Indian style on the soft grass.  
"I assume by your confidence everything went as expected, Kasumi." The demon said still not facing the fallen.

"Of course it has, my son is not nearly as smart as he seems to think he is."The demon smiled at her cocky tone."Are you so certain?" At this Kasumi moved in front of him."Areal what do you know?" she asked knowing he would not give her a simple answer."What ever could you mean?" Kasumi looked down at him with resentment.

He was one of only a few beings that would converse with her. A reaper and a very old one at that. It only made her plight all the more frustrating as he only "Helped" her out of boredom and so was unreliable when it came to him choosing to assist her with his foresight. Smirking the demon let out a small chuckle. "What could he do to prevent himself from raping and mating the mortal but still not mate another?" Kasumi looked at him and smiled.

" Impossible...He was not given enough time to obtain an antidote and the Lilith demons blood will put him in to the height of his heat any minute now."She said as she looked up at the full moon."I do believe you are missing something." The demon said as the smirk could be heard in his voice. She slowly turned to him smirk still in place as a carefully shaped brow rose in quire" I said prevent a mating not his heat." The demon finished as her smirk left her face and a sinking feeling took hold of her stomach. "He wouldn't possibly put himself threw that..." She whispered as she backed away from the demon

."How much is his love of the mortal?" as he finally turned towards her, he felt the breeze as he watched her aura disappear. She finally figured out her sons plan.  
"Hm this should prove interesting after all."

Racing at the castle she did not have much time to release him before his heat would decline and he would be able control himself."I have a few hours left I need to find where he is keeping himself." As Kasumi rushed forwards she quickly changed direction as a thought occurred to her.

Finally reaching her destination she bowed for the council as she spoke her plight.  
"What is it that return for?" Kasumi lifted from her bow as she appeared as humble as possible as she pleaded her case.

"Elder I fear for my only son."At this the other council members became interested."What is that you mean?" Kasumi looked down in fake concern as she began her tale."My son does not wish to harm an innocent as he is so noble..but his heat is now upon him and I fear...he.." The elder growing tired of her words push her once more.

"What is it you fear?"  
Kasumi looking up threw he long lashes caught the gaze of the eldest Inu and spoke as if to him specifically."My son is trying to protect an innocent by... locking himself away in this most painful time. I fear not only for his life but for his mind as well...certainly you can understand the implications of such a...predicament."

The council buzzed loudly with the accusation some where impressed others horrified all where upset that the young lord would dare to try and get out of the mating by trying something so dangerous to himself as well as to the empire.  
"If your words ring true it would be most catastrophic for us all how is it you came to know this it is no new that you and the lord are not on good terms?"

Kasumi flustered at his words shook her head in disbelief. "My son and I may not be on the best of terms but he is still my only child I refuse to have him go threw such a horrific experience based on his notion of nobility."The eldest of the council spoke once more after feeling the aura of the fallen."How she came to know is of little consequence we must find the lord and release him if he is to come out alive and sane."

Another wave of conversing came about the otherwise empty hall as he spoke once more this time directed at the imperial guards."Round the solders we must make with haste."  
As the soldiers carried out there orders Kasumi turned with vigor as a smirk crept on her face once more."Kasumi I hope you know what you are doing the consequences of your actions may not be in your favor." The female inu said before standing to leave.

The pain was unbearable it ran threw him like a hot knife that never stopped or paused as it slowly carved away all of his flesh until there was nothing left, only for it to start once again and soon he knew there would be nothing left of him as a man. The need that he felt was not a pleasurable one as the sweat and blood dripped down from his chains on to his flesh only to feel a scorching sensation every time he came in to contact with anything.

He growled, hissed, yelled and screamed as he felt he was slowly dying. Never had he felt this, never had he wished death for himself but in this moment he truly knew he would be better off. As the pain continued his senses were on high alert though his mind knew not what was going on his body was more the aware of what it craved, yearned, burned for and for whom it needed to feel relive.  
Shessomaru lost all consciousness as the strongest of the painful waves racked his body sending him in to convulsions as his world hazed over in beast was now in control and working on breaking the chains for release.

Outside a solitary Miroku sat back against the door as he continued his chant in an effort to block out the howls and pain filled screams of the lord locked inside.  
He was concerned for his mental health above all. Though this was not the first instance a male inu was locked away during a heat it was the lords first heat and in turn the strongest he would have in his life span.

The only times a male would be locked away to feel this kind of pain would be for punishment never had it been the males request to be put threw such incredible pain and those who did survive where never the same most where insane or close to looked down at his holy beads and lifted them to his forehead in a sign of silent remorse for what he was putting the lord threw at his own behest. If there were ever a time he wished he could take back something it was now.

The screams of the maturing demon was bad enough but now he knew the beast was in control as he felt the aura and heard the snapping of bones as he heard the lord break his arms and legs to release himself from the restraints of the chains. It wasn't long before he heard the stones crumble under the force of the young lord strength and prayed to the gods above that he would be strong enough to finish the task.

A loud roar was heard as it echoed and bounced of off the castle was signifying the lords release from his restraints. All men in the castle grabbed there weapons and prepared for the event that the lord should make it out of the dungeon.

The soldiers approached the gates of the castle armed and apprehensive as a loud roar was heard threw the castle walls confirming the fallen's words. The men wasting no time to try and free their lord as they began ramming at the locked gates in an attempt to get in. It was then that the first arrow was released as the men looked up with horror to see that the servants and guards of the castle where aiming to attack.

The bloody battle began to ensue as those who tried to open the gates first where now in a pool of there own blood still alive but greatly wounded while others began to take there place. Other soldiers began to climb as the remaining either fought or began to dig underneath to get inside. It was the last of the troops that finally broke the gate down as the soldier poured in to rescue there soon to be king.

Men fighting with swords knifes and in some cases tools from their trade continued in their pursuit of what they found just and right. The screams of the men only fueled the fire as the howls and loud roars of their common lord reigned in threw the night.  
It wasn't until a solider in an attempt to free himself did the first fatality occur. All servants halted in their attempts to fight to shocked to continue as the boy Shippo only fourteen lunar cycles, a baby still in comparison to the others fell sword still in chest.

It was then that the eldest of the council stepped forwards raising his staff only to bring it down swiftly creating a whirling wind that all men soldiers servants and guards were caught in and blown in all directions as the elders followed in stepping in threw the gates.  
The eldest looked down at the kit whom now lay at his feet gasping and choking on his own blood to get crept low slowly as he placed a withered hand on the boys face moving away the blood stained hair from his small face.

Pulling the sword from the boys flesh he softly said "What a waste for your life to be lost at so young." He moved to get up as he motioned for the others to follow."I want him revived." He called behind as a women in light green not noticed before silently came forward and lifted the young demon to her chest walking away from the castle and in to the nearing others continued on in to the castle following the howles the lord preparring for his release.


End file.
